transformers prime: Jack's sister continued
by Dragonfire prime
Summary: The first chapter is spock is awesomes not mine! Rosa Darby is jack Darbys three year old little sister and has been caught in the middle of the Autobot Decepticon war
1. meeting the bots

I DONT OWN ANY THING! I JUST TOOK IT OVER FROM OPTIMUS IS BAY 16!

No one's POV

In a small town called Jasper Nevada a raven haired teen walks out of the KO, holding the hand of his three year old little sister who also had raven hair tied in two pigtails, talking on his phone

"Yes mom, I'll Make sure Rosa's in bed before you get home" the Raven haired teen said and the three year old known as Rosa tugged on his hand

"Jackie look, pwetty bike" She said in a little high pitched voice pointing at a blue motorcycle with pink highlights. The teen known as Jack stops in his tracks when he looks at the motorcycle his sister was pointing to

"I love you" he whispered at the motorcycle forgetting that he was still on the phone until his mother talked again "What, yeah I love you to mom bye" he snaps the phone shuts and walks over to the motorcycle with his sister

"Jackie, can we ride Bluey?" Rosa looks up to her brother

"No Sorry Rosie, I don't own it but soon with enough pay checks and when you're a bit older, I'll be able to buy one and take you for a ride" Jack says to his younger sister and she bows her head down "But, I'm sure the rider wouldn't mind if we sat on it" he says and he picks up the three year old and mounts the motorcycle, sitting her down in front of him

"She, Bluey is girl" she said and started to pretend to ride 'Bluey' but suddenly the motorcycle came to life and Jack grabbed hold of Rosa as the motorcycle squeezes between two purple cars

"Don't let go" came a female voice

"Who said that?" Jack asked in a panic

"Bluey talk?" Rosa asked as the motorcycle stops in an alley for the two to get off

"I don't exsist, tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down" she growled and drove off, but the two purple cars didn't go after her they went after Jack and Rosa

"We don't even know her" he shouted running with Rosa in his arms until the motorcycle turned around and drove up next to them

"Get on" she told them and jack quickly jumped on and the two car chased them onto the highway

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked as he held his sister tighter

"There's no us kid and those aren't guys" she said but out of nowhere a yellow and black muscle car tried to crash the two purple cars

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked and Rosa looked at the car

"Family" she replied and Jack just nodded

"Jackie, look like Beebee" she said pointing

"Yes Rosie, it looks like a Bumblebee" Jack said but started shouting as 'Bluey' jumped off of the road and went under a bridge

"Whoa" said a short boy with glasses

"You have no idea" Jack said setting his sister onto the ground, but then the two purple cars transformed and jumped down from the road and then 'Bluey' transformed and got up

"This ends here cons" she said and started running while the two robots shot at her, when she got closer she jumped up into the air and kicked one of the in the chest and started to fight the other one while Jack, Rosa and the boy stood there and watched

"What are they?" the boy asked

"Talking cars that turn into robots or the other way round" he replied unsure of what they were and kept watching to see that 'Bluey' was getting the upper hand and was punching the other one in the face

"Nu-huh BFG" Rosa said pointing at the blue one

"This. Is. For. Cliff!" she said on each punch but it just looked back at her and she started to back up as the one she kicked in the chest got back up, she started to do back flips and it shot at her but then hit her in the chest and she slid back out cold, but then the yellow and black car jumped off the bridge and transformed in mid air and it landed on one of the purple robots and punched the other, it then stood up straight and took a step back only to hear a crunch from under it's foot and lifted it up to see that it had stepped on the short boy's toy car

:Sorry: it apologised to him in beeps and whirs

"No problem, really" he said but then it got shot by one of the two purple ones and as he tried to get up they pushed it back down and it turned to see that they had blasters pointing at it getting ready to shoot

"Leave Beebee meanies!" Rosa shouted at them which caught there attention and they pointed their blasters at the trio

"Bad call Rosa" Jack said as he picked her up and started running as one of the two robots started to head for them and they jumped into a pipe and they robot tried to reach for them and just as it was about to grab them it was pulled back and the face of the yellow robot appeared

:Are you three okay?: it asked

"Thank you" the boy replied

:You're welcome: it replied

"Tank you Beebee, bye bye" Rosa over her brothers shoulder as it left and then Jack grabbed his shoulder

"Don't look back" he said encouraging the boy to run

"What did we just see?" he asked

"No idea and I'm not sure if I want to find out" he replied as they kept running

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus' POV

I was working at the monitor while I listened to Arcee and Bumblebee giving me a report on the battle with the two Decepticons

"And the con's would of been scrap metal if I wasn't distracted by the humans" She said and this caught my attention

"Humans?" I asked

:Two boy's and a femme sparkling: Bumblebee replied

"Two boys and a sparkling" I repeated

"I guest the third one caught us in action, I don't know, was a little busy at the time" she replied

"How old was the sparkling?" I asked to see how young we are dealing with

"Um about three to four human years by her voice and the names she gave us" she guested and I stood there thinking for a minute

"And what were these names she gave you?" I asked with a hint of amusement remembering the names Bumblebee gave you when he was a sparkling

"She named me 'Bluey' and Bumblebee 'Beebee'" she said in slight embarrassment and I stood there smirking 'oh how I loved the names the young come up with' I thought then I became serious

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be a grave risk" I said and they left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school the next day

Jack's POV

I collected Rosa from nursery and met Raf outside school by the tree

"Raf, hey, look let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened okay" I said but then I heard beeping and saw the car form of the yellow and black robot that saved us yesterday

"Huh Jack" Raf said excited and I could see that Rosa was excited to

"Oh no, not again" I said as it pulled up along side us and opened it's door beeping and whirring " It want's us to get in" I guested

"No just me and Rosa" he replied and I looked at him

"How do you know that?" I asked keeping hold of Rosa's hand

"It said so" he said and I just shock my head

"What?" I asked and then Raf pointed behind me

"Yours is over there" He said and I turned aound to see the motorcycle Rosa had named 'Bluey' yesterday

"How's it going" Raf said as he got in and the door was still open for Rosa

"Hi, BeeBee" Rosa said waving at the robot in disguise and took a step forward but then I picked her up

"No you're not going with them" I told her and the door closed and drove off

"Wait, stop!" I shouted but they were already gone and I looked over the the motorcycle and shifted a crying Rosa in my arms and walked down the road Raf and the car had gone down and turned down a alley when the motorcycle drove and stopped in front of me

"Relax I just want to talk to you" she said and I shifted Rosa again who had fallen asleep in my arms

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" I asked pointing to the rider on her but it faded

"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand" she said rolling forward slightly

"No I get it, the first rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club, what you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me and Rosa killed" I said and turned around to walk away but she transformed and keeled on one knee

"Look, Jack is it, yours and Rosa's personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presences" she said and I was confused by this time

"Wait Optimus who?" I asked but she leaned forward so she was face to face with me

"You and Rosa may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only who have ever seen us" she said but then a voice behind me caught our attention

"Dude, what are you waiting for, go with" Said a Japanese girl by the wall

"Scrap" was all the robot said as she transformed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dessert

We rode Arcee, that was her name, through the desert as we caught up with the car with Raf in and the girl Miko was yelling behind me and Rosa was asleep in my arms

"Woo hoo!" Miko shouted and we went along

"And why exactly are we taking her?" I asked Arcee

"Rules" was all I got before we went off road and headed for a giant rock and I shouted but the the rock opened revealing a hallway and we drove into it and came to a stop in a wide room with a red and white robot just looked at us and a big green robot was just walking in as we stopped and I got off and took Rosa with me

"I thought there was three" the red and white one said

"Didn't you hear, humans multiply" Arcee said putting her hand on her hip

"I'm Raf" he said to miko but she ignored him and ran to the big green robot

"I'm miko, who are you?" she asked

"Bulkhead" he replied unsure of her as she wasn't afraid of him

"Are you a car, I bet you're a truck, a monster truck, do you like heavy metal, how much do you weigh, ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" she asked one after the other while bulkhead just stood there looking at her

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked

"Puh-lease" the red and white said

I heard loud foot steps heading our way and I turned around to see a giant red and blue robot heading towards us

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron, also known as autobots" he told them

"Why are you here?" I asked

"To protect your planet, from the Decepticons" he replied

"The jokers that tried to bump us off last night" Arcee told us

"Okay, why are they here?" I asked

"A fair question Jack, in part that are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravage by centuries of civil war" he replied

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked,

"For most, over control of our world supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." he said "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries, in the beginning, I fought alongside one who I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way" he finish and Miko yawned

"Is there going to be a quiz?" I glared at her "So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" I asked moving Rosa slightly as she slept on my shoulder

"Megatron has not been see or heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic" He finished and then Rosa started to wake up so I moved her onto my hip and she looked up at him

"BFG?" she asked and all I could do was laugh while the others looked at her funny

"She really likes the BFG, doesn't she?" Raf asked and I nodded

"She loves it" I replied

"If I may ask, what is the BFG and her name?" the red and blue one asked

"Her name is Rosa and the BFG was originally a book by Roald Dahl but is now a movie on giants who eat little kids except one who calls himself the BFG, short for the Big Friendly Giant" I explained and he nodded and then Rosa looked around and saw Arcee and Bumblebee and waved

"Bluey, Beebee" she shouted and squirms out of my arms and runs to Bumblebee's foot and hugs it and he just pats her head while I walked over and peeled her off his foot and held her hand and she looked up

"What you name?" she asked pointing to everyone of them

"My name, is Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots" he said and extended his hand towards the others

"Arcee" she said

:Beep: Bumblebee said

"Bee" Rosa said

"Ratchet" said the red and white one waving his hand up in the air not caring while he was at the computer

"Bulkhead as you know" he said

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that is of last night the Decepticons know of your" Optimus said

"Got it if we spot any strange vehicles call 911, can we go now?" I asked pointing towards the door and Rosa lets go of my hand and sits on Optimus' foot while he looked down surprised by her actions

"No, me stay with oppy" Came a reply from her

"Are you insane, I'm living a dream here in botswana and I will not let you or anyone else shatter it, even Rosa agrees and she's like what two" Miko said

"Three" Rosa says like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"It is best that you four remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intentions" Optimus said but then Ratchet step closer

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as any where" Ratchet said I looked up at him insulted

"Children" I looked over to Rosa, who was still latched onto Optimus' foot to see her with her angry face

"They have no protective shells, if they get under foot they will go, Squish!" He said movie his foot forward and we moved backwards

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step" Optimus replied and then suddenly, a alarm went off and a green light was flashing as well and it scared Rosa as she tried to hide into Optimus' foot plating but he picked her up and held her in his hand

"What's that" I asked and Bumblebee turned around

:Whirl beep whirl: he said but I just looked at him

"Proximity sensor, someone's up top" Raf said, how did he understand Bee

"It's agent Fowler" Ratchet said bring up a video of someone getting out of a helicopter

"I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" I asked

"Special agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world, as he tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time" Optimus said as he hid Rosa behind his back as we hid behind a platform

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otimus' POV

I watched as the elevator came to a halt on the platform in front of me and it opened to reveal Agent Fowler

"Seven Wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam and a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of an unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car, so anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Agent Fowler asked

"We have the situation under control agent Fowler" I said

"There back aren't they?" he asked

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have douts that they ever left, your planet is much to valuable" I told him

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon" Agent Fowler said

"Hear me agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defence against the decepticon threat" I said

"Says you" he argued "Hey fleshie, did anyone get flattered on that free way, team prime knows when to use force and how much to use" Bulkhead said as he came up next to me and broke one of Ratchet's tools

"Bulkhead I needed that" Ratchet shouted

"Enough" I ordered and looked back at Agent Fowler "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe, perhaps you can condone wide spread human casualties agent Fowler, I however cannot" I told him as I stood up straight

"Then do us both a favour and handle this Prime, under the radar or I will" he said as he stepped into the elevator and left and Bulkhead walked up next to me

"Pretty big bearings, for a human" he said

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be" I replied bringing Rosa from behind my back

"Him meanie" Rosa replied as I gave her to her brother unit

"Blasted earth tech, Cliffjumpers signal pop back on line" Ratchet said as he turned around from the monitor

"Impossible" I replied how could it be back online

"It isn't, another bug, the systems full of them" Ratchet said

"If there's any chance Cliffs alive" Arcee said

"Ratchet prepare sickbay, we may need it" I ordered and readied for the mission only for the young femme- I believe Miko was her name- to run to the railing

"Hey what can we do?" she asked

"Remain here with Ratchet" I said and walked off

"Aaawww!" she whined

"Aaww!" Ratchet repeated as well and activated the ground bridge

"Autobots roll out" I said and transformed and lead the rest of the team through

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ratchet's POV

"What just happened?" the boy, Jack stammered

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge" I replied

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked

"Ugh, a scaled down version of space bridge technology, Since we don't currently posses the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel" I stated going back to my computer

"Whats space brid tech-techno, what space brid" the sparkling asked and I huffed then smiled but it was small, even though I extremely dislike humans the sparkling was quite cute

"Your stuck here, on earth?" Jack said

"With the likes of you, yes" I replied "But I, constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet" he said, I already said that

"Whoa, does it work for humans?" Raf asked sounding impressed

"Naturally" I replied proud

"You mean I can just shoot on over and visit my parent in Tokyo?" the girl asked, I forgot her name

"Within moment, in fact allow me to sent of you there immediately, all three of you" I replied smugly

"Watch it Ratchet" she replied and it caught me by surprise "Hey,you said three you was the one you weren't going to sent to Tokyo" she asked

"I wasn't going to sent a sparkling to a big city without supervision was I and I prefer her to you three she's quieter when she's happy" I said and walked back to the monitors

"What does this do?" the femme asked

"Broken, don't touch" I told her and my sensors told me she was reaching for something else "Don't touch that either" I told her again

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked

"The gwound" I heard the sparkling say but then the monitor started to act up

"How come you're using human computers?" Raf asked

"Well it isn't certainly by choice, it was handed down from the previous lieutenants, when we inherited this former missal silo, I make modifications to how I see fit" I said then more red crosses popped up and I just grumbled

"I think I can fix that" Raf said and runs to where he could conect his laptop to the monitor and turn around to look at him

"Really, you know this is complex technology don't you, I mean it isn't a child's toy" I told him not thinking he could do it

"Now try" he said and the suddenly the monitor started working again and I just looked at him

;Ratchet bridge us back, us the arrival co-ordinates, now; Optimus ordered and I did so as the others came speeding in with an explosion right behinde optimus. He transformers and fliped into the silo and while I cut off the explosion just before it came all the way through

"Wow, cool" the older three humans said but the sparkling looked worried

"Oppie no hurt?" she asked him as Optimus stands upright and looks over to the sparkling with a smile

"I am not injured young one, thank you for your concern" he replies

"Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper?" I asked but everybody bowed their helms

"What was that explosion, was there a fight, can I come with next time?" doesn't that femme know when to keep her mouth shut

"Look" Arcee said but jack came up to the girl

"Hey, hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock draws" he said pushing the girl away

"Seriously" she said as he pushed her away

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked

"Not Cliff, at least not any more, he was mutated, butchered like something from those con experiments during the war" she said then fell down

:Arcee, are you okay?: Bumbleee whirred

"I'm fine just dizzy" she said and I scanned her not hearing what the humans said

"Hmm, what is this?" I asked looking at the purple goo on her servo

"I don't know, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it" she said as I take it off her servo

"Go take a decontamination bath now" I said as bumblebee helped her

"Hey, hey Optimus, hate to bug but no bars" Jack said

"A security percussion, the silo walls isolate all radio waves" Optimus said

"Well if I don't call my mom like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me and Rosa" Jack said

"Have you broken the law?" Optimus asked

"I'm not naughty" The sparkling said

"Uh curfew, it's after 10pm and Rosa has to be in bed by the time mom gets home" Jack said

"I better get home to or I'll be grounded for a year" Raf said

"Earth custom, I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains, Bulkhead accompany Miko home" Optimus said

"Awesome my host parents will freak" she said excited

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form" Optimus added

"Curbside duty, got it" he said and she whined

"Bumblebee you'll watch over Raf" he said "Ratchet" he said

"Busy" I replied

"Arcee you'll accompany Jack" Dad said

"Urge still dizzy" She lied

"You're fine, says me" I said

"And I will accompany Arcee and take Rosa home" Optimus said and I spun around with a wrench in my hand and everybody in the room except from the humans visibly flinched including Optimus

"Optimus, your the leader of the autobots, not a sparkling sitter, you can't look after a her and the autobots" I argued

"I did it with Bumblebee" he replied and I huffed and turned around Optimus' POV

I was driving behind Arcee as she knew the way to Jackson's and Rosa's home, Rosa sat in my passenger seat

"Oppie, you Bee-bee's weal daddy?" she said suddenly and it caught me off guard but I answered

"No young one, I found bumblebee as a sparkling in a destroyed youth sector and took him in and raised him" I told the small child

"So you his daddy, but not weal one?" she asked

"Yes young one" I said as Arcee pulled into Jackson's garage and I pulled up on to drive way as I was to big to fit into his garage. I activated my holoform which scared my passenger

"Who you?" she asked edging away from me

"It is I young one this is merely my holoform" I replied and looked up to see Arcee transformers and her blasters ready when I heard a vehicle approach from behind me and Jackson run up to a human female that climbed out

"Jack" she said and shut her vehicle's door

"Mom, d-don't freak, I can explain" he told his creator

"Can you" she said as she walked towards Arcee who had transformed back into vehicle mode "Jackson Darby, we've talked about this and care to explain why there is a semi truck in my drive way?" she said and I opened the door and stepped out with Rosa in my arms

"Mommy" she called as I put her down and ran to her carrier who picked her up and looked toward me

"And who might you be?" she asked

"Greeting Mrs Darby, my name is Orion Pax, I am leader of the ... science fiction club your son and daughter has started attending and since I don't live that far away I have offered to give a ride for your daughter since it would not be safe for her to ride on a vehicle such as Jackson's" I improvised since I could not tell her the truth

"Oh well that's kind of you, as long as she's home before ten with her brother I don't mind" she said and I nodded and climbed back into my 'semi truck' and drove away only to park around the corner and powered down for the night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R


	2. Fowler finds out

Hey guys just a heads up until darkness rising is complete the story will be like the show itself as I find the first few episode are Important. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME IF I DID CLIFF WOULD BE ALIVE AND STARSCREAM WOULD BE DEAD!

The next morning.

Arcee makes some noise, successfully waking Jack up.

"Are you crazy? You could wake my mom!" Jack freaks.

"Wake Rosa up, and get your helmet. It's time to go." Arcee states, as Optimus pulls up in front of the house.

"Aww but it's Saturday."Jack whines.

"You and Rosa can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee."Arcee answers.

"Cartoons? I'm sixteen! Rosa can."Jack replied walking into the house.

"And leave a note for your mom, she worries!"Arcee calls out.

Darby house, Rosa's room

Jack walks into Rosa's room,and over to her bed. He stares down at her peaceful form smiling. Reaching out he softly shakes her.

"Rosie wake up, it's time to go."He says softly.

"Jacky I sleepy."She responded rubbing her eye, sitting up.

"I know, I know, but you can sleep at base, right now you have to get dressed. Ok?"Jack asked.

"Ok jacky."Rosa says going to get dressed.

"While you do that, I will go pack a bag."Jack tells her walking out of the room. Jack packs a bag of snacks, water, juice, and other things to keep Rosa occupied. When They were all set they walked out of the house to optimus&s alt-mode. Jack carried Rosa.

"Good morning Jackson and Rosa.&optimus greets, opening his door.

"Morning Optimus."Jack's replies.

"Morn'in oppy."Rosa smiles sleeply waving. Optimus smiles to himself. Jack places Rosa into Optimus&s cab, only for Optimus to buckle the seatbelt.

"Listen to Optimus rosie."Jack orders.

"Yes jacky."Rosa answers falling asleep.

"Be careful Optimus."Jack tells him.

"I will make sure she is safe Jackson."Optimis closes the door driving off.

Jack walks back to Arcee, putting on his helmet.

"Don't worry Jack, she's safe with optimus."Arcee reassured him.

"If you say so."Jack mumbled as they head to base.

BASE

Optimus pulls into base and uses his holoform to wake Rosa up.

"Rosa, it is time to wake up, we are at base."Optimus says shaking her. Rosa wakes up with a whole lot more energy than before.

"I UP!"Rosa screams hopping out of Optimus.

"I can see that."Optimus chuckles, transforming Into his bipedal walks up to the human platform near Docbot. (also known as ratchet, wrench thrower of doom. And megadorks worst nightmare when high with synthetic energon!)

"Hi watchet!"Rosa greets happily. Ratchet turns and smiles ( :O doc smiled?!)

"Hello sparkling."Ratchet sees Optimus walking out of the room.

"What ou doing?"Rosa asked.

"I'm studying the goo arcee had on her hand yesterday."Ratchet states.

"Ohhhh."Rosa nods.

"Now run along and watch some cartoons, while I finish this."Ratchet tells her.

"OK!"Rosa runs to the tv turning it on, and sitting on the couch.

"Ohh I love dis movie!"Rosa beams seeing Big Hero 6 come on.(o my primus I just watched it for the first time! It's so good!) Ratchet smiles shaking his head, turning back to his work. Not noticing a drop of goo fall on a broken tool.

DESERT (Arcee and Jack)

"Hold on tight Jack."Arcee advised.

"H-hey what are you doing?!"Jack asked alarmed.

"Thought you might want to _enjoy t_ he ride."Arcee says.

"Oh! Bring it!"Jack smirked. Arcee speeds off.

"YA HOO!"Jack screamed.

(Bulk and miko)

Miko and Bulkhead is at the top of a cliff.

"Ready...set…"Miko starts.

"Miko I'm supposed to be _protecting_ you."Bulkhead tells her nervous.

"Bulkhead, I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle! I'm protected.&Miko reasons.

"Well, alright."Bulk says hesitantly, going over the edge.

BEE AND RAF

Bee is parked in the desert. Him and Raf are playing a racing game. Bee crosses the finish line first.

"No fair Bee, you've been driving a lot longer then me!"Raf laughs.

: _2 out of 3?:_ bee asked.

"Oh you're on!"Raf says.

BASE

Rosa Is napping on the couch, While Ratchet works. Ratchet stops working for a moment enjoying the quietness.

"Thank goodness for peace and quiet, _most_ house guest can be such a bother."Ratchet states, before going back to work. Only to stop a few minutes after because of a noise. Ratchet turns to see what the noise is only to find Rosa walking up.

"Wha? Optimus Is that you?"Ratchet asked. Getting no answer Ratchet brushes it off as nothing, and gets back to work. They hear the noise again.

"Rosa are you making that noise?"He asked.

"Not me!"she answers. After searching Ratchet finds the broken but alive tool.

"By the allspark."Ratchet looks at it in horror.

"wha that? Is it a wobot spider?"Rosa asked. Much to Ratchets horror the tool goes after Rosa. He quickly picks her up, holding her to his chest.

"No sparkling, it's not a robot spider. It was a tool that Bulkhead broke. But it's...alive."Ratchet explains to her. The tool breaks another tool.

"I NEEDED THAT!"Ratchet yells. Rosa giggles at Ratchet, then screams seeing it jump at them. Luckily before it gets to close, it gets shot out of the air. They look up to see Optimus with his gun. The tool stands up, ready to pounce again, only for it to get crushed by Optimus's foot.

"And stay broken!"Ratchet says. Rosa giggled.

"what on _Earth_ could have caused _that?_ "Ratchet asked Optimus.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet. Dark Energon."Optimus answered placing the tool in a container.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, It would stand to reason that the same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead."Optimus states.

"That would explain his life signal coming back online out of the blue."Ratchet reasons.

"But...Dark energon? It's so scarce, as to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on earth?"Ratchet asked thoroughly confused.

"It was transported by Megatron himself...to conquer this planet by means of an army of the undead."Optimus states answering Ratchets unanswered question. Ratchet starts to chuckle.

"Well, Megatron will have to break quite a few toaster oven's. Where on earth would he find that many cybertronian dead?"Ratchet asked.

Before Optimus could reply the noise of three engine's could be heard, as the bots pull in with their human charges. The children got off/out of their guardians laughing. They transform into their bipedal mode.

"That was awesome!"Jack decreed.

"Can we do that again?"Raf asked.

"Sweet!"Miko cried. There was a thud coming from Bulkheads chest. He opens it to find a guitar case.

"Opps! My bad. Sorry!"Miko apologized, taking her case."Must have left it in the back"

"Autobots, prepare to…"Optimus trailed off remembering the children.

"Roll out?"Arcee asked.

"Remain here."Optimus corrected.

"Ratchet,with me. Arcee,we will be out of communications range for sometime,you're in charge."Optimus says.

"Dude! You're biggest, You should be the boss!"Miko tells Bulk.

"Uh...He never picks me."Bulk told her sheepishly.

"Optimus with all do respect,playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting is another!"Arcee begins to protest.

"Bluey don't like us?"Rosa asked with tears in her eyes. Arcee looks at be alarmed, thinking of a way to tell her she likes her but also that she doesn't babysit.

"No!No I like you! It's just that Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!"Arcee tries to calm Rosa down,and tried to convince Optimus to rethink his decision. She manages to calm Rosa down, but makes Ratchet annoyed.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever!"Ratchet snapped.

"For the moment, it is only reconnaissance."Optimus assures Arcee.

"Then why do I hear an edge to your voice?"Arcee challenged.

"Arcee,Much has changed in the last 24 hours,we all need to adapt."Optimus said turning to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, bridge us out." Optimus ordered.

Before heading out Ratchet hands Rosa to bee, who started to play with her (A/N AWWW!) The rest watch as Optimus and Ratchet left. Once the ground bridge closed, Jack turned to Arcee.

"Ok chief. So what's on the activities list?"Jack asked casually.

"I'm going on patrol."Arcee states.

"But Optimus told us to stay here!"Bulk argued

"Well when you're in charge, you can call the shots. Bee with me, Bulkhead you're In charge."Arcee whines but nonetheless puts Rosa on the couch and drives out of base with Arcee.

"So,uh, what's on the activities list?"Bulkhead repeats Jacks question.

"How about band practice?"Miko suggested, plugging her electric guitar into an amp, ready to play.

"But we not band!"Rosa says from the couch.

"Ya, we're not in a band."Raf agrees.

"why so anti-social? Come on Raf! You play anything?"Miko asked.

"Um...keyboard? "Raf answered with a nervous smile.

"Laptops and ! Jack?"Miko asked.

"He pways haw-moni-ca!"Rosa answers.

"Do I look like I play country? Just cover yourself in fake blood, and jump around screaming. Bulkhead percussion,and Rosie can watch.D.I.Y we're a band!"miko says happily.

"Now you just have to learn the songs. This one's a ballad _My fist,Your face!"_ Miko began to play the loud noise she calls music,Causing everyone to cover their ears/audio receptors.

"AHH! To loud Mio!"Rosa screams forgetting the 'K' In 'Miko'.

"How is this a balla?"Jack asked,

but before he could get an answer the proximity sensor went off, and for Bulkhead an excuse to have miko be _quiet !_

"Proximity sensor! Quick!Hide!" Bulkhead cried.

The three on the floor ran, and hide behind Bulkhead's leg. Rosa just hide behind the far side of the then Agent Fowler stormed in, just as mad as _Megatron_ when he loses to Optimus. (Daaaang. Hes mad)

"PRIME!"Fowler roared, placing his hands on the railing.

"Agent Fowler he's uh...not here. Nobody's here! Except me of course!"Bulkhead told him.

"Where did he go!? Wait! Don't tell me! He's out pancaking amini-mall! Now, I don't know what language you bot&s speak on _your planet_ , but prime promised he would handle the con's! And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is _NOT_ what the word handle means in english! You tell Prime…!"Agent Fowler's rant was cut off when he noticed the amp, the wires, and Raf's laptop.

Fowler asks the dread question "Since when are you bot&s electric?"

Everyone tensed realizing they were had to meet each other sooner or later so Jack, Miko, and Raf stepped from behind Bulkhead's leg, and Rosa jumps onto the couch, much to Fowler&s surprise.

"Hi!"Rosa waves.

"Uh, hey! How you doing?"Jack asked.

" _Contact_ with _civilians!_ Team Prime has really gone off the book this time! Wait! Don't tell me! You're running a daycare now!"Fowler remarked sarcastically.

"Uhm..we're interns!"Jack lied.

"Student interns!"Raf pipped in.

"Earning extra credit in ...Auto Shop!"Jack added

"Robotics!"Miko said at the same time jack said Auto shop.

"Ok. Let's move. I'm taking you four into federal custody. Its for your own protection."Fowler decreed as he approached the three near Bulkhead's foot...until Bulk put his foot down...literally.

"We're protecting them!" Bulkhead protested.

"Is that so? Well, Maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the _Pentagon! "_ Fowler challenged, heading to the phone.

"Don't use that phone!"Bulkhead breaks the phone with his finger."It's broken!"

"This isn't over Bigfoot! Not by a long shot!" Agent Fowler decreed walking up the stairs.

"And you are coming with me!"Agent Fowler gently but firmly picks Rosa up, and heads to the elevator.

"No!No, I wanna stay with jacky and oppy!"Rosa struggled. Jack runs up the stairs at an attempt to get his sister.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!"Jack yells. The elevator closing in his face and shooting up to the roof. Jack falls to his knees blaming himself and crying for his sister.

"Oh no."Bulk says

AUTHOR NOTE.

I'VE DECIDED OPTIMUS WILL HAVE A DEAD SISTER WHO WAS SPARKMATE TO MEGATRON.

So their brothers in law. And Rosa will not be full human! Op will have some type of bond with Rosa...but that you will just have to wait and read for!


	3. never around when you need one

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had the means to do so. Also I will be skipping parts of episodes for example the fight of the terror cons with op and ratchet because i just don't want to and/or I just get so frustrated at parts I wanna throw my device out the window or punch somecon or bot in the face AND YOU PEOPLES ARE SOOOOO AWESOME ITS TIME FOR THE FIRST REVIEW SECTION EVER! AND I DONT HAVE INTERNET TO CHECK MY EMAIL SOOOOO IF I DONT GET TO YOUR REVEIW I'M SORRY!

Reviews

 **Sunstorm and Sidestrike:** I hope Rosa will be ok on the cons war ship.

 **-Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see**

 **Guest:** Optimus having a dead sister is a really great idea, and Rosa and Optimus having a bong, really good idea, thanks for the update.

 **-OMP! Thank you! i was so scared what people would think of op having a dead sister...no so much the bond...at least for now, seeing as the others form bonds with their charges.**

 **Angelwings5952:** Can't wait what happens next, update soon and good idea for Rosa and Optimus having a bond like Rosa thinks of op as a father figure that would be a really cute story.

 **-All you peoples are SOOO NICE. And about the bond it won't really be a father figure. But it will be a familial bond. What relation will come out when a secret is revealed?**

 **This was for ONLY NOT !**

 **CAN ANY ONE GUESS THE SECRET?**

 **clues:** 1- OP has a dead sister, 2-His dead sister was spark mated to Megatron.

MORE CLUES AND BIG REAVELS TO COME!

LET'S GET STARTED!

Rosa and Fowler!

"Meanie wanna stay with oppy and my brovher!" Rosa cries at Agent Fowler, who just ignores her completely. He picks up the radio, calling to base.

"Sir! Agent Fowler here. We have a situation, I'm en-route from the Autobot base. I will brief you in person." Agent Fowler says putting the radio down. There's a silence in the helicopter. Agent Fowler can't take the silence to long.

"So...uh... I'm Agent William Fowler, what's your name?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Wosa Dawby." was all she said.

"Rosa Darby?" He asked.

"Dats what I said!" Rosa tells him.

"Ok." He pilots the plane.

CON WARSHIP

Soundwave and Starscream are in the bridge. Soundwave is currently showing Starscream what Fowler radioed to base.

"Sir! Agent Fowler here. We have a situation, I'm en-route from the Autobot base. I will brief you in person." Soundwave plays back. Starscream listens, at the end a smirk forms on Starscream's face

"Autobot base? Humans always the weak link. Soundwave fetch me this 'Fowler', so that he may brief us instead." Starscream orders Soundwave. Soundwave nods.

Canyons

'Again with the silence!' Agent fowler thinks annoyed. They sit in silence until something almost runs into them, causing them to jolt to the side.

"Hey! big bird, we're flying here!" Agent Fowler yells to the 'bird'.

"What was dat?!" Rosa looks around scared.

"A bird." He tells her, right before it flies past again.

"What in Uncle Sam's beard!? First the freeways aren't safe, now air travel!?" Fowler exclaimed. IT fly's back around.

"You wanna dance Con? I'll lead" Agent fowler says maneuvering the helicopter and pressing a button, only to get shot down.

"AHHH!" Rosa screams.

"There's never an Autobot around when you actually need one!" Agent fowler yells. Halfway to the ground these tentacle, claw things grab Agent fowler and Rosa out of the helicopter.

"AHHHHH! I WANT JACKY AND OPPY!" Rosa screams, and cries, as they are taken to the Decepticon warship.

Back at Autobot outpost omega one base

"What am i going to tell my mom?' Yeah hey mom Rosa was taken by a government agent, because we know of these super advance alien robots who we just met the other day?' I can't believe he took her! It's my entire fault. I'm supposed to protect her!" Jack rants.

*Alarm goes off*

Bulkhead checks the monitor.

"It's an SOS... from Fowler."

CLIFFHANGER!

I need good news so comment and review on the top, bottom, left side, the other side, your hair, your friends hair, your phone, your mom's phone, your dads phone, even on your DOGS PHONE , or just any device you can!

Dragonfire prime: people say I'm crazy!

Starscream: you are crazy!

Dragonfire prime: *Glares at him* Like your one to talk screamer.

Megatron: she's right starscream.

Dragonfire prime: *turns around* WHERE THE FRAG DID YOU COME FROM?!

Megatron: *shrugs* you left the door open.

Dragonfire prime: *turns to see door wide open*...oh...um how can i say this nicely? GET THE FRAG OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Megatron: i don't think so.

Dragonfire prime: *grabs a light saber* don't make me use this!

Starscream: *takes it and...*

Dragonfire prime: YOU JUST ATE MY LIGHT SABER?! I HOPE IT ACTIVATES!

CONS: *laughs at Dragonfire*

Dragonfire prime: *growls* that's it! OPTIMUS! BUMBLEBEE!

BOTS: * sticks heads into doorway* yes?

Dragonfire prime: Please get your rivals out of my HOUSE!

CONS AND BOTS: *fights*

Optimus prime: *grabs Megafork* Megatron...be gone! * throws him out while bee throws screamer out!*

Dragonfire prime: thank you!

OK MAYBE IM A LITTLE CRAZY, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS STARSCREAM!


	4. Rosa's WHAT

HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M DRAGONFIRE PRIME BRING YOU A NEW CHAPTER OF 'TRANSFORMERS PRIME: JACK'S SISTER'! Please review! Chapters will be sorter as I am cutting episodes into parts.

LET'S GET STARTED!

Previously on transformers prime: Jack's sister continued.

 _Back at Autobot outpost omega one base_

 _"What am i going to tell my mom?' Yeah hey mom Rosa was taken by a government agent, because we know of these super advance alien robots who we just met the other day?' I can't believe he took her! It's my entire fault. I'm supposed to protect her!" Jack rants._

 _*Alarm goes off*_

 _Bulkhead checks the monitor._

 _"It's an SOS... from Fowler."_

Present

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked. Worried for Jack's sanity. Bulkhead runs a scan.

"Location scan incomplete." Bulkhead said. " Oh well, to bad for Fowler." Bulk said, momentarlly forgetting Rosa was with the guy.

"Oh well?! My sister is with the cons!" Jack said shocked.

" And Fowler knows the location of your base, our location." Raf points out.

"We just saw how Fast Fowler backs down from a bot, The cons will make him sqeal like a pig! And Rosa's Three!" Miko pitches in.

"But we lost the transmission, they could be anywhere!" Bulk tells them. Raf gets his laptop out.

"Maybe I can help. About five years ago, the government started to micro chipping their agents, like pet owners do to their pets." Raf tells them. They look at him in shock.

"What? I saw it on TV. Anyways if I can hack into the feds mainframe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates, and hopefully find him and Rosa." Raf says working on hacking into the mainframe.

"You know how to hack? But you're like four!" Miko says.

"Twelve… and a quarter." Raf corrects smiling.

CON WAR SHIP

Starscream turns around, hearing the door open. Soundwave and a drone (STEVE!) walks in, Soundwave holding Rosa, while the drone is holding Agent fowler.

"What's a human sparkling doing here?" Starscream asked surprise can be heard in his voice.

"She was with the human male." The drone informs Starscream. Starscream looks at Agent Fowler.

"Bring him to the brig." Starscream orders. The drone turns and leaves with Fowler. Soundwave holds up Rosa.

"What is it Soundwave?" Starscream asked. Soundwave points to Rosa's bleeding arm. Starscream takes a closer look. He gasps and looked at Soundwave.

"Is that… Energon?!"

DUN DUN DUN A SECRET IS REVEALED! ROSA'S BLEEDING ENERGON!?

Any guys I hope you like it. If you did please comment below, favorite and follow.

Megatron: We're baaaack.

Dragonfire prime: WHY WONT YOU GO AWAY!

Starscream: Because we're your muses

Dragonfire prime: *what the frag face* THE FRAG… NO YOUR NOT! ROSA IS!

Starscream: Speaking of the sparkling, I know why she's bleeding Energon!

Megatron:*raises a brow intrigued* and why would that be Starscream?

Dragonfire prime: DON'T YOU DARE!*glares at screamer*

Starscream: *smirks at DFP turning to Megatron* because lord Megatron, she…*gets blasted in the spark with an Energon blaster*

Dragonfire prime:*holding an Energon blaster* NO REVEALS!*looks down at starscream* … opps…He's dead…oh well.

Megatron: *runs out of the room*

Dragonfire prime: YA YOU BETTER RUN!


	5. intresting

HAPPY 2016 PEOPLE I'M DRAGONFIRE PRIME. Alright someone and I will not name who because she knows who she is keeps asking me to update this story every time a new chapter is posted, and I mean EVERY TIME! GRRRRR. Anyways

LET'S GET STARTED!

Previously on Transformers prime: jacks sister

 _Soundwave holds up Rosa._

" _What is it Soundwave?" Starscream asked. Soundwave points to Rosa's bleeding arm. Starscream takes a closer look. He gasps and looked at Soundwave._

" _Is that… Energon?!"_

"How can that be!?" Starscream asked surprised this HUMAN is bleeding Energon. Soundwave shows him a scan result, Rosa's scan result. To say the results are shocking is an understatement.

"She's cybertronian? How?" Starscream asked flabbergasted. (A/N I USED A BIG WORD!) Soundwave shows him something on his visor. Rosa is confused, and scared.

"A defense program?" Starscream asked. Soundwave nods. Starscream thinks for a moment.

"Soundwave watch the sparkling." Starscream says walking out towards the brig. Soundwave places Rosa down on the consul, pats her head, and begins to type on the computer.

THE BRIG

Starscream walks into the brig, to see Agent Fowler hung by his arms in chains.

"Welcome, Agent fowler" Starscream greets, walking up to him.

"Where's the girl?" Agent Fowler demanded.

"The sparkling will be fine, I assure you. You how ever depends, how corruptive you are." Starscream tells him.

"You treat all your guest this nice?" Agent fowler asked sarcastically. Starscream grinned.

"Any friend of the Autobot's." Starscream says.

"Autobot? That one of them coin operated wash-my-own-car places?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be hmm. Apparently no one has told you I have no appreciation for human humor." Starscream said.

"That's too bad." Agent Fowler told him smirking. Starscream turns walking out the door.

"Make our guest comfortable." Starscream orders. He walks to the control room. He enters and walks toward Soundwave and Rosa.

"Sparkling what is your name?" Starscream asked.

"Rosa." She said scared of the big cons.

"Well Rosa I am Commander Starscream. I have a question for you, and you will answer." Starscream tells her. Rosa nods.

"Where is the Autobot base?" He continues. Rosa thinks.

"I don't know." She answers truthfully. (A/n she was asleep or half asleep to pay attention as to where it is.)

"Hmm, are you sure?" Starscream asked. Rosa nods.

"Me was sleeping each time." She tells him.

"Very well, sparkling." He says.

BOT BASE

Jack, Miko, and Bulkhead wait for the coordinates.

"Latitude 39.5, longitude 116.9." Raf says after tracking Fowler.

"Ok, wait here." Bulkhead says.

"Aw, don't break up the band!" Miko cries out.

"Jack you're in charge." Bulk says running through the bridge. What they didn't notice was that Miko also went through.

"Geuss we have the run of the place." Jack say, looking around.

"Miko? Miko?" Raf calls.

OUT SIDE THE WAR SHIP.

Bulk runs out of the bridge, only to stop in shock.

"The whole Decepticon warship." Bulk says, wide opticed.

"Alright what's the plan?" Miko asked, popping out of nowhere.

"MIKO?!" Bulk asked surprised, catching the attention of a Vehicon.

"Oh, unwise." Miko says as they fight.

"Miko, turn your head away!" Bulk orders.

"But…" she starts.

"Turn your head away!" Bulk says seriously, before ripping out the Vehicons spark.

:-: Arcee, Bumblebee do you read?:-: Bulk commed them.

:-: Loud and clear.:-: Arcee tells him.

:-: I have a situation.:-: Bulk says.

:-: Bulkhead, their children, just do whatever…Your WHERE?...SHE'S WHERE? …FOWLER WHAT?!:-: Arcee exclaimed.

Bot base.

"What should we do?" Raf asked.

"Bulkhead might not even know she followed. Miko hasn't seen the cons in action like we have." Jack explained.

"She has no idea." Raf say.

"Those are the coordinates, and it's still locked on. You in charge." Jack say's running through.

"In charge of who?" Raf says, then follows.

Well, Starscream was nice to Rosa…Speaking of which. YES SHE IS CYBERTRONIAN!

Can you guess who her parents are? ^_^

Anyway questions to answer.

Do you think they will save Rosa… Fowlers obvious.

How do you think the bot's will take to learning Rosa is cybertronian?

How will JACK take to learning it?

WILL JACK TAKE ROSA AND LEAVE OR WILL ROSA STAY?

How you liking it?

WILL THE GIRL EVER STOP ASKING ME TO UPDATE EVERY TIME A NEW CHAPTER IS POSTED?!

What will happen to Rosa on the ship?

Starscream: THE SPARKLING IS (gets shot once again!)

Dragonfire prime: *holding the gun?* DIDN'T I KILL YOU LAST CHAPTER!

Knockout: *pops out of nowhere* Yes you did.

Dragonfire prime: *turns to ko with a what the frag face* WHERE DO YOU CONS KEEP COMEING FROM?!

Knock out: Ground bridge *says smartly*

Dragonfire prime: Oh pit no, you did not just say that as a smart aft! I WILL SCRATCH YOUR PAINT WITH MY SAW *pulls out saw*

Knockout: *runs away* NOT THE PAINT!

Dragonfire prime: *falls down to the ground laughing* to easy. Does anyone else think he's gay? Seriously no mech should care THAT much for his paint job!

Do you people actually read this?


	6. Annoying starscream

HELLO PEOPLES. YOU ARE AWESOME! Thank you for being patient with me and these slow updates… but good news updates will be coming out faster thanks to a flash drive and a mac book computer supplied for school work so shhh.

The results so far for the poll

Scrapheap : 8

Before the end or the first five episodes : 13

Sick mind : 13

Master and students : 7

Please review!

Let's get started.

BEE AND ARCEE

:-: Arcee to base, come in. Jack? We need you to bridge us back.:-: Arcee says. There's no answer.

:-:Hello?:-: Still no answer.

"Bumblebee, pedal to the metal!" Arcee says as they speed back to base.

BRIG CON WARSHIP.

Agent Fowler is looking down to the ground, wondering if he will get out, and what the cons are doing with Rosa. He looks up hearing the door open. Starscream walks in.

"Agent Fowler, I have one single request that will save your family the pain of grieving." Starscream tells him, trying to convince him. Agent Fowler looks up.

"Tell me the location of the Autobot base." Starscream orders.

"No problem, but I need to ask you something first." Agent Fowler told him. Starscream leans in.

"Yes, I'm listening." Starscream tells him.

"I've got an issue with the customer service around here. Can I speak with manager?" Agent Fowler asked with a smirk.

"I make the decisions around here! I am in charge!" Starscream squeaks. He turns to the drone.

"Bring the prod." Starscream orders.

OUTSIDE

"What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked to no one in particular.

"Dude, the cons could be putting the clamps of Fowler right now. Let's just storm the joint." Miko says from behind a rock. They hear a bridge, and turns to see Jack and Raf.

"They're here to?!" Bulkhead freaks.

"Why don't those guys hang out with their own bots?" Miko crosses her arms.

"Are your bones vibrating?" Jack asked Raf. Raf nods. They run over to the others. Bulkhead was about to say something when...

"You there!" A drone says.

"Scrap!" Bulk says to himself.

WITH SOUNDS AND ROSA.

Soundwave is still typing on the computer. Rosa, even though she probably should be scared out of her mind, is bored, and getting tired. She starts to fall asleep. Soundwave looks over only to find her out cold.

THE BRIG.

"I'll ask you nicely on last time. The Autobot base?" Starscream asked , patience warring thin.

"Sure thing buddy right after you eat my star-sequined shorts!" Agent Fowler comments. Starscream who has had enough with Agent Fowler pokes him with the energon prod. Agent Fowler grunts in pain.

"As I imagined. Energon and human nervous systems don't mix." Starscream being the fragger he is smirks.

WELL, that's the end of rising darkness part three… or darkness rising….ya know that's a bit confusing. When unicron wakes up I believe one of those are the titles… Its rising darkness!

Starscream: *smirks* I'm baaaack

Dragonfire prime: * smirks back holding her hands behind her back* You won't do or say anything.

Starscream: THE SPARK…*ends up dead once again*

Dragonfire prime: *Smirks holding a detonator* thank you Wheeljack.

Soundwave: *shakes his helm*

Dragonfire prime: Waves to sounders*

WHY WONT VILLANS STAY DEAD!


	7. Rescues

HELLO PEOPLES...and gamergirl, happy here's an update.

POLL RESULTS

Sick mind-27

Before last five-31

Scrapheap-10

Master and students-7

Let's get started!

previously

 _Soundwave is still typing on the computer. Rosa, even though she probably should be scared out of her mind, is bored, and getting tired. She starts to fall asleep. Soundwave looks over only to find her out cold._

 _THE BRIG._

" _I'll ask you nicely on last time. The Autobot base?" Starscream asked, patience wearing thin._

" _Sure thing buddy right after you eat my star-sequined shorts!" Agent Fowler comments. Starscream who has had enough with Agent Fowler pokes him with the energon prod. Agent Fowler grunts in pain._

" _As I imagined. Energon and human nervous systems don't mix." Starscream being the fragger he is smirks._

Present

Vehicons start to shoot at Jack and Rafael with Miko and Bulkhead behind a pile of rocks. A blast hits near Raf and he flies back a bit. Jack helps raf up, when bulkhead drives up.

"Get in! Now!" Bulk says opening the door. Jack helps raf up into Bulkhead. Bulk closes the door and serves out of the gun fire.

"Thanks Bulkhead" Jack say.

"Ya thanks" Raf pants.

"Wha what are you doing here?!" Bulk asked while dodging incoming shots.

"We were worried for you seen her?" Jack asked, as miko popped up in the back seat.

"What's she look like? Maybe i've seen her." Miko asked.

"MIKO!" Both boys exclaim.

"Thats me!" Miko answers back. Bulkhead stops in back of a huge rock formation.

"Everyone out! And this time,please, wait here!" Bulkhead shouts over the gunfire, opening his door letting the kids out.

Bulkhead drives out from behinds the rock, over to a ramp and transforms midair grabbing the side of the canyon. Bulkhead climbs up, quickly grabbing ahold of a spike on the Decepticons warship.

The Vehicons run over to the edge looking for the giant green Autobot, only for the close to get pulled down. (A/N Poor steve!) Bulkhead jumps onto the flight deck transforming his hand into his wrecking ball charging and taking down a Vehicon before using its body as a sheild from shots, taking the other one down. Bulkhead looks down only to see Jack and Raf.

"Where's Miko?!" Bulk says before a knocking from his chest is heard. He opens his chest.

"Miko?!" Bulk says befuddled how she even got there.

"I heaved on your floor mats sorry!" Miko covers her mouth about to heave. Bulk gives her a hand to climb onto, closing his chest putting her onto the ground.

"Remind me never to do that again!" Miko says falling onto her hands and knees. Bulkhead looks at her only to get attacked by another Vehicon. Bulk throws the con off and pounds him in.

Once he is finished with the con a trap door opens behind Miko with two more coming out. After battling a few more he grabs Miko and jumps into the war ship.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked,as a con came up behind them, grabbing them.

BULKHEAD AND MIKO

Bulkhead runs through the halls with Miko in hand. Bulkhead throws miko like a bowling ball past some vehicons before taking them down.

"I think i'm gonna heave again!" Miko groans on all fours only to be picked up by bulk again.

ROSA AND SOUNDWAVE

Rosa wakes up, and squeaks at the giant purple robot known as Soundwave. Soundwave stops what he's doing hearing Rosa. Rosa calms down, and Soundwave tilts his head to the side with curiosity.

"Hi Soundwave!" Rosa being her three year old and rested up self. Soundwave shakes his head in amusement. Soundwave sends out Lazerbeak to entertain the sparkling.

"Birdie!" Rosa laughs as lazerbeak grabs her off the console and flies her through the air.

"This is sooooo fun!" Rosa squeals happily. Soundwave once again shakes his head in amusment before getting back to work.

JACK AND RAF

The Vehicons who captured Jack and Raf walk through the halls thinking of what to do with them.

"Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream in keeping the elder human there." Vehicon #2 says. Jack and Raf look at each other. A car is heard, the cons stop only to get knocked to the floor by Bumblebee, while Arcee transform and catches the boys. Bumblebee transforms as they are placed on the ground.

"Bumblebee!" Raf and Jack look over to their bots, as the kneel down.

" We appreciate clearing the front door for storm in the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list." Arcee states.

"Tell me about it!" Jack replies. They take off down the halls. Arcee takes out her gun pointing it around the corner yelling "Friendly!" (A/N ya because the cons wouldn't shoot you dead if you said that!)

"Hello!" Bulkhead replies.

"Brought the humans huh?" Arcee comments.

"You try to get them to stay behind!" Bulkhead squeaks.

"We need to find Fowler and Rosa and get the kids out of here." Arcee says seriously.

"Uh Fowlers in the brig, but we're gonna need to find Rosa." Raf and Jack says together.

STARSCREAM AND FOWLER

Fowler is just hanging there with his chin touching his chest as Starscream walks over.

"My dear agent Fowler, you do realize the Autobot's have abandoned you and the sparkling?" Starscream chuckled abit.

"I am the only one you can rely upon now. So tell me what I want to know or…" Starscream trails off holding up an energon rod, and slowly moving it toward Fowler.

"Please...no in ...secret ...government base." Fowler wheezes. Starscream leans in.

"Yes, i'm listening." They hear gun fire."Go on, yes?"

" In the old steel was it under that carnival's fun-house?" Fowler stalls. Starscream growled frustrated and thrust the energon probe into Fowlers stomach shocking him.

"Someone find out what's going on out there!" Starscream barks the order. The Vehicons run out the doors to see what's going on.

BOTS AND HUMANS CAUSE THERES MORE THEN TWO!

The cons shoot at Miko,Jack,And raf only to get taken down by the bots. Jack pulls Raf and Miko trying to find safety,only to cover them with his body and Bulk above them. When the cons are dead they run down the hall. Arcee enters a room shooting along with Bee and Bulk.

"Clear." Arcee says once they are all dead. The kids run in.

"Wait in here." Arcee orders, only for Bee to question it.

"Their slowing us down, and they're easy targets." Arcee explains."They'll be alright in here, as long as they stay put."

"That...was intense." Miko says once the bots leave.

"What?" Raf says confused.

" It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity... What were you thinking, Miko?" Jack scolds.

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko asked.

" You wanted us to be a 't that usually mean to play together?" Jack asked.

" Well, maybe I decided to go solo!" Miko counters.

"Well,maybe I have some regard for your safety!" Jack says.

"Oh I'm sorry, is your name 'Optimus'? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, just worry about yourself and Rosa!" Miko exclaims.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Raf shouts running away from them.

" H-hey, Raf, Raf, it's it's OK." Jack sits next to him.

"Yeah, we're gonna be fine." Miko sits on the other side of Raf.

"Our bots will come back for us." Jack says

"Yeah, they're gonna take us home." Miko rubs his back.

"How do you know?What about Rosa? She's the youngest and we don't even know if she's alive!" Raf exclaimed frightened. Jack looks up.

"Hey, Raf, what do you make of that?"Jack asked. Raf looks up.

"It's important. Real important." Raf concludes.

STARSCREAM AND FLOWER! YES I SAID FLOWER NOT FOWLER!

Starscream looks towards the door then back to Fowler.

"Wake up! You pathetic lump of flesh!" Starscream shrieked.

"Ugh grandma? Is it cookie time?" Fowler asked before passing out again. Starscream turns to the door hearing it open.

"Well?" He asked before the con falls down to reveal Bulkhead and Bee.

"Not so fast!" Starscream crys transforming his hand into his gun, pointing it at Fowler. Before feeling a tap on his helm. Starscream looks up to see Arcee with her gun pointed at him.

"I wouldn't." Arcee warns him.

"Oh but I might." Starscream counters.

SOUNDWAVE AND ROSA...AND LASERBEAK!

Laser puts Rosa down after a while, returning to Soundwave's chest.

"Aww Bye, bye birdy!" Rosa waves.

"Soundwave?" Rosa calls. Soundwave looks over.

"Can I go onto the floor? I bored!" Rosa asked. Soundwave thinks it over and sees no harm in letting Rosa down. Soundwave let's Rosa climb into his hand before placing her down.

"Thank you!" Rosa says, Soundwave nods going back to work.

KIDS

The look at the screen to see a bunch of weird symbols and shapes.

"We've got to get this to Optimus." Raf says

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for space-nachos?" Miko asked (A/N HAHA)

"I know math when I see that is one serious equation." Raf looks serious.

"Can you download it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash I don't see anywhere to plug it tech is way alien." Raf say. A con walks in and they run to hide, but raf goes back for his bag, only to get caught.

BRIG

The Bots and con have a stand of.

"Now, agent Fowler and I will take our leave." Starscream says.

"The evil said, yeah!" Agent fowler says randomly, causing Starscream to look at him like he was crazy. Bumblebee shot at Starscream, as does the others. Starscream dodges screaming and transforms rocketing off.

SOUNDWAVE AND ROSA

Starscream ran in.

"Soundwave lock the door! Quickly!" Starscream ordered. He sees Rosa is not on the consul, and freaks.

"Where's the sparkling?!" Starscream screeched. There's a knock on his foot. He looks down to see Rosa looking up at him. Starscream scoops her up into his hand.

"Sparkling, you could have gotten stepped on!" Starscream scolds. (A/n Seekers coding are to care for sparklings.)

"Soundwave why was she on the floor?"Starscream asked. Soundwave shows him something.

"She was bored? She could have gotten hurt! Starscream gets a comm.

-:- I will be right there!-:- Starscream answers, placing Rosa back on the consual leaving. Soundwave places Rosa back on the ground,pats her head and goes back to work.

KIDS

Jack grabs Rf out of the way.

" Miko, take a picture!"Jack yells to Miko.

"Great idea! Hey, you!" Miko shouts at the con, doing the stupidest move of taking its picture.

"Not of that! Of THAT" Jack screams,pointing at the schematics. They run out of the room with smoke coming out of the door.

"Go!Go!Go!" Jack yells, running with the con behind them, only to be taken down by Bulkhead. Bee and Arcee pulls up.

"I told you to stay put!" She shouts, as they take off.

"I like pie, can we stop for pie?" Fowler asked randomly getting up from the back seat of and Miko look at him like what?

"You found Fowler rock on!" Miko says.

"What about Rosa?!" Jack and Raf asked at the same time.

"Thats what we're doing now!" Arcee says.

SOUNDWAVE AND ROSA XD

Rosa is sitting on Soundwaves foot when she gets this...feeling. Rosa eyes widened.

"Oh no!"Rosa squeaks. Soundwave looks down at her, confused, when he feels a warm wetness on his foot. Soundwave quickly looks to the internet to find out what she did...and stiffens picking her up and placing her onto the counter.

"I'm sorry!" Rosa says,scared of what he might do.

"Stay-here." Soundwave used a clip to say while he goes to clean of the pee, he leaves Laserbeak to watch Rosa.

Arcee and Bulk are in their bipedal modes with Bee watching the humans, while they search for Rosa. Arcee stops Bulkhead, before he turns the corner and quickly goes back into hiding.

"It's soundwave!" Arcee whispers turns the corner and they come out of hiding.

"What do you think he was doing?" Bulk asked.

"Don't know but he locked that door, maybe that's where Rosa's do your thing."Arcee says.

"With pleasure."Bulkhead punched the keypad with his wrecking ball opening the door. They walk in to see Rosa and…

"Isn't that Soundwave's pet bird?" Arcee asked.

"What's it doing here?" Bulk asked. Arcee transforms her guns.

"Don't know,don't care. Blast it!" Arcee fires at laserbeak who didn't see it coming and falls to the ground knocked out.

"BLUEY! BULKY!" Rosa cheers happily to see them but sad about Laserbeak.

"Come on Rosa...wait why is your arm bleeding energon? We will deal with this at base but now we gotta go!" Arcee picks her up and they run back to the others.

"Let's go!" Arcee says once they're all together, and leaves the ship.

AUTOBOT OUTPOST OMEGA ONE BASE!

The bots drive into base as Optimus welds a brace onto Ratchets arm. They transform after the humans get out, and Arcee is holding Rosa.

"Hey Ratchet, Rosa's somehow Bleeding energon." Arcee tells him, which stops everyone in their tracks.

"What do you mean she's BLEEDING energon?" Ratchet asked befuddled.

"Exactly what i mean take a look." Arcee holds out Rosa.

"That's not possible!" Ratcht says getting a sample takes a sample of Rosa's energon, and Arcee places her down after.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked.

" We engaged an army of undead cybertronian warriors." Ratchet answers.

"Zombies? You fought zombies, and I missed it?" Miko complains.

"Bulkhead You exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you." Optimus scolds.

"It won't happen again, Optimus.I promise." Bulk say.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault!" Miko protested

"Miko, please!" Bulk saud

"And check it !" Miko shows the phone.

"Ratchet, have a could be of importance to Megatron." Optimus ordered

"Woah, Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?" Jack asked holding Rosa tighter

" I don't understand." Ratchet says looking at the photo confused. Miko looks back at the phone.

"That's the 'Con who tried to blow Raf least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill." Miko said doing a hand move.

"Miko, Raf was almost isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull?" Jack asked angry.

"Hm we were all almost killed, , me, Raf,even them! And Rosa was captured by the cons!"Miko says. Jack looks like he's still blaming himself for Rosa's capture.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots then I don't wanna be a part of anymore."Jack Exclaims.

"Jack, putting you in harm's way was never our It is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk but the safety of all will respect your decision if you wish to leave." Optimus said, sadly knowing his young charge will be leaving with her brother. The groundbridge opens.

"No point in long 's the door." Ratchet says sad at knowing Rosa will be leaving, after creating a strong bond with he after two days.

"Come on,Rosie." Jack says.

"I wanna stay with oppie!" Rosa protest.

"No Rosa! Your not stay here, you could get hurt...and i'm your brother!" Jack plays the brother card.

"But I wanna stay!" Rosa says with tears.

"No and that's finale!" Jack says picking her up.

"Come on, Raf." Jack say.

"I'll be OK, you at school." Raf assures

"Sure thing." Jack says unsure. He looks up to Arcee who has her arms crossed.

"I know, you don't exist." Jack says.

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee half heartedly threatens. And with that Jack and Rosa leaves sad bots and humans.

Done-1:50 am march 20th,2016

AHHHHHHH LONG CHAPTER HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THE LOST TIME! YESSS ROSA DID PEE ON SOUNDWAVE, YES STARSCREAM WAS NICE, YES THE DOC BOT IS REALLY FOND OF ROSA.

Starscream- ya know what i give…*Shot in the spark*

Dragonfire prime- Don't care i dont trust you!

P.s I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	8. Back to baseand space?

DECEPTICON WARSHIP.

Somewhere above the earth.

"Please,Lord Megatron! I meant no..."Starscream tried to say only to stumble backwards, after getting hit in the chest.

"I ordered you to await my command." Megatron howled at Starscream, hitting him once again, sending him backwards.

"And instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disassembling of my ship!And the delay of my plans!" Megatron glares, stomping over to Starscream.

"My intentions were pure, Master.I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus." Starscream says,only to get Megatron's foot crushing his face.

"No one rids me of Optimus Prime but me! Do you understand?! DO YOU?!" Megatron blows adding more pressure to Starscream's face. Starscream starts to panic.

"Lord Megatron, I will make things right, I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course!" Starscream says in a strained voice. Megatron takes his foot off him, and grabs his neck to lift him to eye level.

"Explain, Starscream. Quickly." Megatron ordered

DARBY RESIDENCE

Rosa was pouting at Jack, as she was put to bed.

"I wanted to stay Jacky! They my friends!" Rosa told him angry.

"No Rosie! It's too dangerous for us." Jack says. Rosa says nothing, and turns her back to Jack.

"I just want to protect you. Goodnight Rosie." Jack says walking out of the room.

After tucking Rosa in, Jack sighs to himself and heads for the garage. Jack sits down on a stool and starts to work on his bike. Bulkhead pulls up.

"Now I understand why you had to rush home." Miko comments.

"Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko?" Jack asked, wanting to be alone.

"So, this is where you hang, uh? Back home in Tokyo I have loving parents and two purebred cats, Tchitchi and Dingdong.I went to the best school to piano lessons since I was three." Miko tells him, playing with a snowman decoration. (A/N how ironic XD )

"How nice for you." Jack comments hoping for her to leave.

"No, how wasn't do you think I jumped at the chance of transfer here?" Miko asked.

"To Jasper, entertainment capital of the world?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, the brochure lessons were starting to look pretty good in then, the last couple of days happened." Miko confesses.

"Do you have a point?" Jack asked getting annoyed.

"You bet.I saw what you did you saved you came to save me, and Rosa" Miko exclaims.

"I've been raised to be my schoolwork, to my mom, my mom, and most importantly, to Rosa!" Jack says.

"Dude, hear me 're no fry-cook, you're a rockstar! Stop trying to pretend you and Rosa are normal, 'll never fit and Rosa were born to do so much more. Rosa was bleeding energon! She is definitely not normal!" Miko tells him doing the classic hands on hips mother bit.

"Thanks, Miko, but I think normal suits me and Rosa, just fine!" Jack tells her. Miko gives up trying to reason with him, and drives away in Bulkhead.

AUTOBOT BASE

Ratchet is looking at the Blueprints, Miko took a picture of.

"It can't be Optimus!" Ratchet calls. Optimus's large footsteps can be heard behind him, ratchet turns around."These are engineering specs for a space-time vortex generator." (A/n Uhhh in english PLEASE!?)

"Megatron is building a Space he hasn't already." Optimus clarifies. (A/N Thank the allspark Prime can speak Ratchetneise!)

"The sooner he leaves, the better." Bulkhead comments.

"Bulkhead a Space Bridge runs in two may not be using it to leave to bring through his conquering army." Optimus exclaims.

"The main event Megatron referred the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors…" Ratchet trails off in horror.

" ." Optimus reveals. "We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his Space we fail, the dead of Cybertron will through its vortex and invade humankind to Megatron's twisted rule." OP Monologs.

THE NEXT DAY AT ...KO BURGER

Jack pulls up to the bike poll, pulling along a pouting three year old in a detachable wagon.

"Rosie please don't be mad, it's to keep you safe!" Jack tries to reason with her. Rosa ignores him.

"Nice bike." A familiar voice said. Rosa perks up, turning around happily.

"BLUEY!" Rosa shouts happily.

"Arcee, already Optimus I respect him big time, but if you're at war with the Decepticons there's nothing Rosa or I can do to help." Jack says, picking Rosa up.

"Optimus didn't send me, and no one's asking for your help." Arcee assures him.

"OK, so, if we both agree that Rosa is to young and i'm not warrior material." Jack trails off.

"Jack, I just lost someone I cared about maybe it's the grief talking, maybe you're growing on it is I'm just not ready to say good-bye." Arcee leans towards him. JAck looks to Arcee, than to Rosa's puppy dog eyes and sighs.

AUTOBOT BASE

The spacebridge pops up on the monitor.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's Space in Earth's orbit." Ratchet looks to the side.

"Out of our reach." Optimus walks up behind him in three giant steps.

"Ok, so you guys don't fly but can't you just ground-bridge there? " Miko asked, gesturing to the gb.

"The Ground Bridge has limited all the way into orbit its vortex could scatter us to the stars." Ratchet says, spreading his arms for emphasis.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that the Space Bridge first is our only means of stopping him." Optimus waved his hand, clenching it into a fist turning toward the Gb.

The Bots and humans hear a little car horn coming from the tunnel. They see Arcee with Jack and Rosa riding on the back of her. Jack places Rosa down before getting off arcee himelf.

"Hey, guess who's back!" Jack asked with a smile taking off his helmet. Rosa runs over to optimus giggling, and sits on his foot. Optimus looks down at the tiny girl sitting on his foot with a smile.

"Hello Rosa." Op Picks Rosa up, handing her to Ratchet.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus orders.

" Where to?" Arcee asked.

"The final frontier." Miko tells them.

"Space?!" Rosa asked with a joyful look. She has wanted to see space ever since seeing 'Star Wars The Phantom Menace' and 'WALL-E'.

" I thought they didn't have any way to get there." Jack asked confused.

"They don't, really." Raf tells them, while bee lowers him to the ground.

"Be seen you?" Jack asked looking up at Arcee. Arcee says nothing looking down at him, and walks away with a shrug. Ratchet powers up the ground bridge.

"Be careful, Bee." Raf asked looking up at the yellow and black Autobot.

:Always: Bee walks off.

"I'm so jealous." Miko says wiping her hands down for emphasis.

" Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead says using his hand as a 'no-no' sign.

"Be safe oppy!" Rosa says looking at the prime seriously.

"I promise i will Rosa." Optimus reassures her.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you." Ratchet looks at Optimus with a 'you better come back or else' look.

"Until we meet again, old , roll out!" Optimus runs into the ground bridge, transforming with the others following.

"Maximum overdrive!" The bots go the fastest they have ever done. They drive out of the ground bridge, transforming into their bipedal forms, and goes over to the space bridge.

"Autobots, transform and gravitize." Optimus orders. (A/n why does optimus have to say all this stuff?) They do so, though Bulkhead stumbles a bit.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO How do you like it? Yes i know its basically the same, but i did warn you until the end of the first five it will mostly be the same.

WHO WANTS TO KNOW THE SECRET?! Write in the comments below how you think of this story and any questions you might have.

Knockout- Starscream said he was busy but wanted me to tell you all that the Sparkling is... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY PAINT!

Dragonfire- I did warn you. XD NOW SCRAM!

Knockout-*runs away to save his paint*

Dragonfire- He's such a sissy! *falls down laughing* Well that's all for now byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	9. Space bridge goes BOOM!

-OMP THE FINAL OF THE FIRST 5 EPISODES! YAY! remeber the poll is still up but the first five eps is gone so that will not be an option any more!

So without further adue Lets get started!

"Don't look left." Bulkhead tells himself more than the others.

"So Megatron's packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked Optimus.

"And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the Space Bridge, nothing gets in or out!" Optimus tells them getting his guns out. The others follow in responses.

CON WARSHIP

"Optimus Prime never you, Starscream." Megatron scolds starscream with a scowl.

"No need for concern, is locking on to Cybertron's coordinates per my instructions." Starscream says trying to save his own butt.

AUTOBOTS ON SPACEBRIDGE

"Well, what are they waiting for?" Arcee asked, impatiently. Optimus Eyes get smaller letting him see further, and to see the destroyed space bridge dish.

"It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system." Optimus tells them what he sees.

"Uh, that's my handiwork." Bulkhead admits.

" Great job, the dish, Megatron would be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron." Optimus praises Bulk for destroying the dish.

BOT BASE

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

" Cybertron is many light years reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise." Ratchet califies.

SPACEBRIDGE

"If Megatron went to the travel of rendezvousing with his Space Bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system.A remote one." Optimus concludes.

BOTBASE

"From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet scoffs.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes? Like the giant sized array in Texas?" Raf asked looking it up on the computer

"Zip aip dip zip! This is not child's play." Ratchet tells him.

"Good thinking, , have agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard." Optimus orders, while Ratchet stares in disbelief.

"You, soldier! You on the uniform! Put on some pants!" Fowler suddenly says sitting up, before falling back to sleep. (A/N HAHA XD i died at that part.) Everyone has a 'what the frag just happened' face.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet tells them.

"Wha? Getting his elp or puttin on pans?" Rosa asked. The other three humans laugh.

"I can't get past the array's 're too thick." Raf banging his fist on the desk.

"You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet asked.

"Maybe, if I could get in." Raf says.

"W-wait, Raf, what if we could get you all the way in? Like 'inside-the-building' in?" Jack asked.

"I could log into their intern network on the other side of the firewall." Raf assures.

Space bridge

"The risk is too great, the Decepticons would be even on sight." Optimus warns.

BOTBASE

"Optimus, with all due respect you said it yourself, this is bigger than the safety of four humans." Jack looks up at the computer.

"Yeah, if we let the 'Cons win, we are fraged, along with everyone else on our planet." Miko argues, along with jack. It goes quiet for a bit, while Optimus thinks it out.

'Raf?' Optimus asked.

"I wanna give it a shot." Raf confirms.

DECEPTICON WARSHIP

"Surely, Lord Megatron, the Autobots are up to something." Starscream says to him. Megatron is so close to smacking Starscream across the bridge and into the wall.

"Reeeaally, Starscream?" Megatron asked sarcastically get all up in Starscream's face. Starscream fearfully smiles. Megatron sneers at him.

"Crush them!" Megatron slams his fist down onto the bottom

SPACEBRIDGE.

Drones in their alt-modes speed towards the space bridge

"Here comes the welcoming committee." Bulk

OUTSIDE GOVERNMENT BASE

A groundbridge opens on the other side of a government base fence. Jack,Miko,Raf, And Rosa jump out of it, three of them moaning, as the bridge closes.

"That would take some getting used to." Jack says, feeling sick.

"I feel sick." Jack, Raf, And Miko says.

"I feel fine!" Rosa smiles jumping around. The older humans look like they're going to heeve, watching the little girl jump around.

After a few moments they feel better and runs into the base.

SPACEBRIDGE

There's a whole bunch of fitting just randomly placed because there hasn't been much action.

BACK TO THE HUMANS

Miko and Rosa look out the door before closing it quietly.

"Security sure is lax on this place." Miko informs.

Raf starts hacking into the bases security.

"I'm so are the Decepticons." Raf frowns.

"What?!" Jack says shocked

"How can you tell?" Miko asked.

" the same alien math we saw on their this time, I can download it." Raf says holding up a flashdrive.

"It's gotta be the Space Bridge." Miko guessed.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes. But I can sync to them." Raf says, syncing to the cons.

"Would they know?" Jack asked concerned.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they have no idea I'm in the house." Raf reassures

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE BASE

Soundwave is using his tentacles to move the dishes towards Cybertron.

SPACEBRIDGE

The bots are fighting the cons when the spacebridge moves all of a sudden.

"What just happened?" Arcee asked looking around, steadying herself.

"The Decepticons are locking on to Cybertron." Optimus looks over to the warship.

WARSHIP

The three spheres on the monitor morph into one, indicating the space bridge is locked on to cybertron.

"Lord Megatron, the Space Bridge is ready for activation." Starscream who happens to be in front of the monitor, says turning around.

"Finally!" Megatron says standing creepily behind starscream.

GOVERNMENT BASE

"They're locked on to Cybertron, but not for long." Raf says, changing the satellites.

SPACEBRIDGE

The spacebridge begins to move.

 _:RAF DID IT!:_ Bee throws his fist up in a 'Yay' gesture.

"Indeed, can only be Raf's doing." Optimus agrees.

WARSHIP

"Starscream! What is happening?" Megatron asked.

"uh...huh...Soundwave! What is happening?" Starscream asked fearing for his life.

GOVERNMENT BASE

Soundwave switches from the coordinates to the bases cameras, going one by one till he found a familiar little face along with three unknowns.

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron.I won't let them do that again." Raf says determined.

Soundwave uses one of his tentacles to go find the room Rosa and the others are in to stop them.

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they are been punk?" Jack asked. Rosa starts to get bored, and looks around.

"It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming." Raf assures.

"Yeah, Jack, what are the 'Cons gonna do? They're probably like a thousand miles away." Miko comments. Rosa see's the light caused by the door opening only to see a ginormous purple and black tentacle hovering over Raf.

"Jacky?" Rosa calls.

"What is it Ros…" Jack trails off seeing the tentacle."AHH!" The tentacle grabs Jack and Miko grabs on for the ride.

"I won't let them lock on again." Raf promises himself, completely ignoring the tentacle throwing Miko, and Jack around. Rosa runs out of the room following the tentacle to Soundwave.

Jack ends up hitting the wall, with miko following soon after. Now with Jack and Miko thrown onto the wall, and not hanging on him. Soundwave goes after Raf, who inturn jumps onto the table and grabs the flash drive, dodging Soundwave. Raf jumps off the table just as Soundwave knocks the computer off. Miko grabs an axe that is coincidentally hanging on the wall next to them. Miko runs at the tentacle...only to get knocked back into the wall, dropping the axe in the process. Soundwave picks up the axe.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack says incredulously.

"Not good" Raf says. Soundwave swings the axe forward, and stops it before hitting them, pulling it out the door. (A/n XD psych ! Like got ya!)

Soundwave locks onto cybertron before using the axe to cut the hard line. Rosa finally makes it into the room just as he cut it.

"Soun-ave?" Rosa questions panting from the running.

Soundwave shows a smiley happy face, pets Rosa's hair and stands up, climbing onto the roof just as Jack,Miko,and Raf burst into the room. Jack picks Rosa up holding her in a protective way. Miko takes out her phone to take a picture of Soundwave, and Soundwave at the same time takes a picture of the four of them, before taking off.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asked.

"He has cut the dishes are locked on to good." Raf says sadly, seeing the axe.

WARSHIP.

On the monitor it shows that the spacebridge is locked on to cybertron.

"Now, Starscream?" Megatron asked getting impatient. Starscream laughs silently to himself.

"Now." Starscream slowly presses a button. The spacebridge activates and a platform lifts Megatron and the giant chunk of dark energon onto the roof of the warship.

"At last!" Megatron chucked the dark energon at the spacebridge. Optimus kills a drone, and gets out his gun, and starts shooting the chunk in hopes to stop it...and fails as the dark energon passes through the space bridge and hits Cybertron.

"Arise, my legion!" Megatron say glowing. The dead of cybertron started moving.

"So, how do we beat a whole planet of the undead?" Bulkhead asked looking up at Optimus.

BOT BASE

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their Space Bridge with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet states, as Agent Fowler walks over holding his side.

SPACEBRIDGE

"Dark , we must destroy the Space 's enough live energon cursing through it to achieve we lack the firepower to ignite it." Optimus informs everyone.

BOT BASE

"If I knew how the Space Bridge was engineered, I might find a tactical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet says, looking down.

"Hm would schematics help? " Raf asked holding out the flash drive with the space bridge plans on it.

"Optimus, I must say the Space Bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to you certain it's destruction is the only option?" Ratchet asked to make certain.

SPACEBRIDGE

"I am afraid so." Optimus said sadly.

BOTBASE  
"Then by all means let us light our darkest hour." Ratchet decreed.

SPACEBRIDGE

"Autobots, take your positions, and follow Ratchet's lead." Optimus ordered turning around as the other Autobots run off. "While I make my stand."

Megatron flies over to the spacebridge, doing a backflip while transforming, and landing on the spacebridge.

"Your fellow Autobots are wise, know when to retreat." Megatron says calmly standing up.

"I hold no illusions about engaging your army, I might derail its objective by removing its head." Optimus says getting his sword out. Megatron starts laughing.

"Highly unlikely, Optimus, as I am infused of the very might!" Megatron says.

"One shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus says one of his famous lines.

Megatron gets out his sword, as the two leaders runs at each other. Megatron does a 360 jump spin before slicing blades with Optimus. Megatron upper cuts optimus in the face. They lockblades, than swipe at each other. Optimus manages to punch Megatron, before Megatron blocked the next, pushing megatron so much that hes pushed back a few feet with his feet scraping the spacebridge, using his blade to stop himself. Optimus runs at him, ready to swipe Megatrons head off only to be blocked by megatrons blade. Megatron pushes Optimus back and they start swiping at each other once again.

By now the terror cons can be seen getting closer to the spacebridge.

BOTBASE

Agent Fowler is watching the monitor as the terror cons got closer to the bridge.

"These things are getting 's bad, right?" Agent Fowler ask.

"Yes! It bad!" Rosa told Fowler. Rafael is typing something to do with the spacebridge, while Ratchet looks for a way to disable it.

'Ratchet, we're in position.' Arcee coms. Raf gets what they need on the computer for all in base to see.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet commands.

SPACEBRIDGE

Megatron punches Optimus in the face, than slices at the stomach. Megatron slices Optimus's sword blade off, and sends it flying, lodging into the space sends Optimus flying with a slice to the stomach upward. Megatron grabs Optimus's foot and slams him into the space bridge, before throwing him to the other side.

'Master?' Starscream says.

"Starscream, what is it?!" He says annoyed that Starscream disrupted him, in finishing off Optimus prime.

'I do not wish to question your all-seeing wisdom, but I believe the Autobots are up to something your bridge this time.' He informs Megatron.

"Ah, misdirection, Optimus? You would had made a fine Decepticon." Megatron praises going for the kill shot, only to be block by Optimus.

"I chose my side." Optimus throws megatron of, switching to his blasters, and shoots Megatron across the spacebridge shooting at him a few more times as Megatron doges, almost like flips around transforming, and shooting off towards the terrorcons.

"Starscream, my army with the Space Bridge for pick-up." Megatron orders.

UNDER THE BRIDGE

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon should be a valve." Ratchet says.

"I see it." Arcee says walking up to it.

" turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current." Ratchet says. Arcee has a little trouble turning it in reverse, and it begins to glow.

BOTBASE

They all look at the monitor in anticipation.

' Current reversed.' Arcee says.

"Yes!" Fowler says. Everyone looks at him like he's nuts. "Right?" Agent Fowler ask, looking down at Rosa., who in turn just stares at him.

"I'll ready the Ground Bridge." Ratchet walks over to the controls.

SPACEBRIDGE

Megatron is flying close to the space bridge, and the three Autobots. The Autobots start shooting, and Megatron manages to shoot Arcee making her start floating as she went weak. The space bridge starts coming apart,getting ready to blow. Optimus starts running, and Megatron transforms floating close to the portal. At least….until he sees the ship gone.

"Starscream, where is my ship?!"Megatron asked outraged.

"We would never make it, Lord 't be a fool! Take flight and retreat!" Starscream tries to get him to fall back.

Optimus runs to the edge of the space bridge dodging floating pieces of the spacebridge.

'Optimus, the Ground Bridge is ready and waiting.' Ratchet informs him.

"Autobots, jump!" Optimus orders taking a giant leap into the ground bridge, with Bulkhead and Bee following. Bee runs up a ramp grabbing arcee before falling into the ground bridge.

"My legion No!" Megatron reaches for one, before the space bridge implodes on itself, causing a blue and green supernova like explosion.

CON WARSHIP

"Decepticons it is with deep sorrow, that I note for the log Megatron's spark has been hail Starscream!" Starscream says proclaiming himself as leader of the Decepticons.

AUTOBOT BASE

The cybertronians and humans at the base watch the ground bridge in anticipation and worry.

"Do you think they're?" Raf started to ask. Ratchet checks his life force monitor on his arm, on being extremely low.

"Four life vary faint" Ratchet infroms them. A red and blue giant figure steps out of the ground bridge right after Ratchet says that. Rosa smiles brightly, running down the stairs.

"OPPY!" Rosa jumps on to his leg/ankle, hugging it as best as she could, happy to see Optimus alive.

Optimus smiles down at her lightly before mindfully stepping away from the ground bridge. The next one out of the bridge is Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead!" Miko says hugging his hand, as he knelt down.

Finally Bee carrying Arcee runs out of the bridge. Bee stops and looks worriedly down at Arcee. The bridge shuts down, and Jack runs over to Arcee with a look of worry on his face. Miko places her hand on Jack's shoulder, Raf stands next to him, and Rosa hugs her brother's legs, to show their support. Ratchet walks over, bending a little.

"We lost one this week, by the Allspark, don't let it be two." Ratchet prays. Jack walks over to Arcee, placing his hand on hers. Arcee opens her eyes.

"Arcee." Jack says ready to cry.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world." Arcee says.

"But you're my first." Jack retorts.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked, looking over to Optimus.

"Not even he could have survived ground-zero." Optimus speaks in his usual, neutral tone.

"Prime!" Fowler calls, with his back turned to them.

"I didn't get to thank you, 'Bots, for the save.I owe you all do." He proclaims stepping into the elevator. Bee sets Arcee down, and Arcee smirks standing straight. Miko remembers something, and walks over to Optimus.

"So is this the part where you say good-bye and and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked. Rosa looks at Optimus like she's going to cry, as he looks over the children.

" Without of means of leaving this world we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our four young friends." The Kids all meet up at the front of the school.

"True warriors." They look over to see all four guardians waiting in the parking lot. Upon seeing them they open their doors/flash their lights.

"If not in body then, in spirit." The children smile and run over to their guardians.

"My name is Optimus Prime" All four gardiens, first Bee, than Arcee, Bulkhead , and finally Optimus prime taking the back, drive towards the sunset, and base.

"And I send this message: though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this we'll defend will defend will defend our home." Optimus finishes.

+++++++++++++++++++++++\  
Ok so thats it for the first 5 episodes! annnnnd i got sad news, updates will not come out for 2-3 weeks casue i have to give this backto the school ,and my computer is still getting whiped clean of everything, that will be finished this week, then my bro is gonna get me an upgrad of the software, and virus protector.  
Dragonfire- What no cons this time? and i soooo wanted to shoot Starscream  
Starscream- THE SPARK* Gets cut in half with a lightsaber*  
Dragonfire-He's never gonna get far in saying that.


	10. Rosa sneaks out, Ratchets a ma

HEY GUYS! I AM ALIVE! Im soooooo sorry i didnt get to update at ALL this summer, I was super busy most days, others i just slept. So i hope you enjoy this new chapter! For and Wattpad I have a challange for you all

Ok sooo I know u probably thought this to be a update. Sadly no. Freaking block. So I have read a few of these. My favorite being from Megatrons Blackfire and . I challenge you my readers to make a Fem! Optimus prime story. It doesnt have to be Prime verse it can be ANY universe from the fisrt transformers. To the unicron trilogy to animated to rid2015 to rescue bots to prime. WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO DO!

The only rules are that optimus prime must be born or changed into a girl!

she can have a sparkmate even if that sparkmate is a con for when she was oriona pax (right that would be the girl version of his name?)

anyways just follow the Prime must be born or changed into a girl anf ur golden!

But first shout out to

StormMoonStarLight

Jacobfrit

Tia Prime

Starmius Prime

LoveAngel5952

And The Original author of this story Optimus is Bae 16

Quotev

Lyric Freak Happy theres an update!?

Liv Death Lionheart Primusen

Alexandria Ansell

Arcady4712

Dragonsforever

Dakota fang potter

Insanity

XxLostbunnygirlxX

Magic prime

White wolf leader

Wattpad

Fayehailstrum

Osh1988

Zoogirl34

CON WARSHIP

In the mostly mainroom of the war ship Commander Starscream is rewatching the space bridge explosion and Megatron's death, caused by his own foolishness.

"Such a shame. But I applaud you,Megatron, you certainly made a grand exit." Starscream says with glee. Soundwave comes out of nowhere, all ninja like with only beeping give starscream notice that he arrived.

"Ah, Soundwave. Cue the audio/visual.I wish to address the troops." Starscream request/orders the silent splendorman of the Decepticons. Starscream appears on all the screens of the the hard working troops

"The loss of Megatron, leader of the great Decepticon uprising, is certainly a blow to our we mustn't despair over his tragic demise but instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid with an even mightier hand." Starscream says inflating his already enormous ego.

"With all due respect, Commander Star- Uh, lord Starscream." Steve interrupts politely. (A/N STEVE HAS 9 LIVES!)

"Yes, is it?" Starscream asked annoyed.

"If we failed to conquer earth under lord Megatron's command, what hope do we have now while the autobots still defend it?" Steve asked. Starscream sighs in annoyance.

"Allow me to be crystal clear.I studied for millennia under our former master. Thus, I am equipped to lead you I, Megatron's true heir, lord Starscream, emperor of destruction!" Starscream announces, again inflating his already GIANT ego. The Vehicons break into whispers among themselves.

"What? What use are troops who can't rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name?"Starscream whines annoyed, storming off the bridge. Starscream stops thinking about something.

"Ah, but wait. Legend tells of one capable warrior, one who exists here, upon this very planet, one who can be student to my master." Starscream grins.

BOTBASE

Optimus is standing still in deep thought, as Ratchet walks up to him.

"Optimus, why so glum? This planet,all planets,Are finally free from Megatron's tyranny." Ratchet exclaims to Optimus, thinking he would have been glad.

"I do not disagree,Ratchet. It's just A small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark." Optimus confesses, A little sadness in his voice.

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand but by his own twisted arrogance." Ratchet exclaims passionately stomping his foot and waving his arm and all that,as Optimus turns 5 degrees towards him.

"Hmm." Optimus hmms, Turning back to facing the rocky wall before him

"I'm sorry.I know the two of you had quite a history." Ratchet calms down remembering Optimus and Megatron's relationship before the war.

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago, the day he chose to become a decepticon." Optimus pulls himself into check, once again going all leader. Optimus turns back to the grumpy medic.

"The Decepticons may be in disarray, but they aren't without Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable." Optimus turns around just as an explosion is heard.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!" Ratchet yells out, as he and Optimus runs to the explosion only to see a lot of smoke, dissipating to reveal Raf, Bee, and a Volcano. (A/N Ya ratchet, Decepticons found your totally shielded base!)

"It's no attack, Ratchet. It's my volcano." Raf says coughing. The volcano melts. "...Or was."

Ratchet looks over to Miko,Bulk, and Rosa. And sees big messy paint buckets that Mikos using, with Bulkhead as a holding dummy. Along with smaller, more reasonable and less messy paint canisters on newspaper, where Rosa is sitting quietly painting.

"Hold still Bulkhead, Jupiter needs its red spot." Miko dips the brush in the paint ready to paint the red spot (Which is actually a storm) on jupiter, accidently letting it drip onto the ground. "Whoopsie!"

Ratchet looks like he's about to blow a fuse, as he turns back to Raf, then looks towards Jack.

"What in the allspark is going on in here?!" Ratchet looks towards where Jack and Arcee are building a motorcycle.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack tells him. Arcee turns back to the project and looks at the parts.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys." Arcee guesses picking up a...exhaust pipe maybe?(A/N If you know what it is please tell me! This was a guess!)

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack ask with his hand on his hip.

"You're a human, you build me a small intestine?" Arcee retorts. (A/n he could, but he would need a female and 9 months!)

"Touche." Jack say smiling.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here...You're Making a mess." Ratchet tries to find a good excuse. And failing.

"But the science fair's a big part of our grade." Raf tells him.

"Yeah, if bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system…" Miko gets cut off, by Ratchet.

"Oh? And what does bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanos, or.." A caustic Ratchet (A/n caustic: :harsh or corrosive in tone) Retorts only to get off by Jack.

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack asked, following Ratchets thought.

"Precisely, we're not earthlings." Ratchet gestures to Bee,Bulk,and Arcee. "And they're not scientists."

"But the autobots are their guardians,Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?" Optimus comes to the rescue! Rosa smiles happily at her two guardians, still focused on finishing her painting.

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron." Ratchet retorts, getting Rosas attention. Rosa walks over to the railing and Optimus see her, and smiles.

"Now you have done it Ratchet." Jack chuckles.

"It seems you have caught the attention of our youngest ward, old friend." Optimus tells him smiling a little. Ratchet looks over to the railing where Rosa is.

"Hello sparkling, how may I help you?" Ratchet say.

"Can ou teach me bout cybertwon?"Rosa asked Ratchet with hopeful eyes. Everyone besides Jack and Optimus looks at Rosa shocked.

"You….Really want to learn?" Ratchet asked, the tiny girl. She nods happily.

"She loves to learn Ratchet, of course she would." Jack says laughing at the others dumbstruck faces.

"Well...alright. I suppose I could." Ratchet smiles gently at Rosa, who starts jumping excitedly. The bots and children laugh at the excited Rosa.

TIME SKIP, Skipping Soundwave and Starscream finding Skyquake.

Bee is telling Raf and Rosa stories about some battles he was in, back on Cybertron

"Uh huh, uh huh. Really, Bumblebee? Then how do you make warrior class?" Raf asked.

"Yeah Beebee how?" Rosa asked.

:It's not so easy guys. You have to work hard to earn warrior class.: Bee tells them.

"But I've seen you in action. You're awesome!" Raf compliments.

"Me have to! Beebee awsome!" Rosa claps agreeing with Raf.

:You're just saying that!: Bee protest. Optimus's hand comes down on Bee's shoulder

"I third your opinion, Raf, Rosa. But Autobot life cycles are much longer than those of humans. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still has much to experience." Optimus informs the two children. The alarm beeps.

"Exposed Energon, and it's on the move." Ratchet says looking at the computer.

"And since we ain't moving it, guess who must be." Bulkhead starts the game of guess who.

"Decepticons." Arcee answers coming up beside Bulk.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked leaning over the railing in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place." Optimus answers gravely thinking for a moment looking at the humans.

"Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid." Optimus said. Ratchet looks over to the humans doing their projects.

"Science fair is a big part of their I'm better suited to remain behind and advise."

"Very well,Bumblebee let us see about this Energon in transit." Optimus tells Bee. Bee gets up as the gb opens and they walk through. Nobody see's Rosa run through after them, for that they are watching Ratchet go all mad scientist!


	11. Rosa transforms

r HEYYY So i have given y'all from wattpad, to Fanfiction, to quotev a few days to help come up with Rosa's Cybertronian name! AND THE WINNING NAME IS: **SPITFIRE!**

Congratulations: **Blacksnowlightqu** from Fanfiction!

Anyway now that thats over! ..I still feel like I am forgetting something...OOOO yeahhh SO, Rosa's secret will be revealed in Sick mind!

Ok NOW then!

Who wants to read the next chapter?

Lets get started!

At Skyquakes resting place.

Starscream and Soundwave are pulling out the door, to where Skyquake was sent to guard the off world Earth energon. After they pull it out, Starscream slumps over for a second.

"Excellent, Soundwave. The cube." Starscream holds his servo out, as Soundwave place's a cube of energon. Starscream place's the cube into the slot, and steps back as it begins to shake.

"The Energon infusion...It's working." Starscream said gleefully, at the thought of having his own warrior to do his bidding.

While a few meters away, Optimus, Bumblebee, and a sneaky Rosa walk out of the ground bridge. Rosa quickly hides from the two bots.

" _It doesn't seem like there's energon around here."_ Bee tell's optimus

"No, Bumblebee, it does not. Hold your position and await my command." Optimus orders Bee walking ahead.

Once the doors start to open, Starscream steps in front of it with a triumph grin.

"Awaken, and serve your new master!" Starscream holds his servos in the air. Skyquake steps out,shaking the ground so much,and claps in the air, Rosa falls onto her butt.

"Skyquake serves only one master." Skyquake rumbled leaning down to face Starscream.

"Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid,Skyquake. You may bow." Starscream grins pointing to the ground like a arrogant big headed mech.

"You fail to grasp my meaning.I am here on a mission assigned to me by my one master...Megatron." Skyquake tells Starscream.

"Yes. Him .Sadly, Megatron is no longer with us." Starscream informs him with, fake sympathy.

"Impossible." Skyquake rumbles, not believing Starscream.

"Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept? Skyquake, I located you.I awakened you. Thus I, lord Starscream, am now your master!" Starscream growls, pointing at him.

"Uh, uh." Starscream looks around nervously as Skyquake looms over him threateningly.

"It has been a while, Skyquake." Optimus interrupts, saving Starscreams hide for a moment. Skyquake pushes Starscream out of the way, literally.

"Optimus prime.I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you." Skyquake leans forward, looking at the Prime.

"That was a long time ago." Optimus counters Skyquake, walking closer to him.

"That may be, prime, but my orders still stand." Skyquake answers the Prime.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting when so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace." Optimus points at Starscream, giving him one of his famous speeches about peace.

"I would be willing to consider a truce If you would be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime." Starscream taunts.

"Again?! Bow to this!" Skyquake hits Starscream into a wall.

"Ugh!"Starscream falls to the ground, before getting up and flying away.

"Skyquake, this is a new era on another world. Side with the autobots, and help me end this conflict forever." Optimus say's passionately, stepping closer to Skyquake.

"I will never side with a prime! Argh!" Skyquake runs at Optimus, punching him to into a wall.

Skyquake picks Optimus up by the shoulders and throws him into another wall angrily.

During this time, Starscream leaves the scene and back up to Soundwave, who was watching the whole thing from the cliffs. Starscream rants about Skyquake, and the Decepticons bowing and listening to him blah,blah,blah.

Optimus and Skyquake continue to fight as Optimus transforms his servo into his gun and fires one shot at Skyquake. Who gets out his own gun, which he then fires, pushing Optimus back.

Bumblebee see's Optimus is struggling, from behind a rock, as does Rosa, and Bee steps out read to help his leader.

"Bumblebee no!" Optimus orders to late as Bee takes out his stingers, and jumps shooting in turn turns away from Optimus and shoots at Bee, as he jumps from wall to wall, until he got to close to Skyquake, when he grabbed Bee and flung him into a...wall.

Skyquake is quick to try and shoot Bee again, only to have Optimus move the gun upwards, where Skyquake shoots the sky. Bumblebee goes to help his leader, only to once again get grabbed by Skyquake and hurled to the ground.

Starscream once again gleefully rants to Soundwave telling him not to miss a single moment of the fight and 'Optimus Prime's demise'.

Optimus engages Skyquake into hand-to-hand combat once more, only to get beaten back, stumbling next to Bumblebee.

 _"What do we do now?"_ Bee ask.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode." Optimus observes, Informing Bumblebee. Skyquake does a battle cry and runs at them holding his large gun.

"Fall back!" Optimus and Bumblebee transform, just as Skyquake reaches them. They drive backwards before spinning around and driving away. Which just makes Skyquake angry.

"So, time has made you a coward, prime?!" Skyquake boom's running after them.

Back at the Autobot base, where Doc is going Mad scientist.

"Let's see. Where is it?" Ratchet mutters to himself, as he welds together a giant metal volcano.

"Um What is it?" Raf ask Ratchet wanting to know what he is doing to his project.

"You'll find out." Ratchet doesn't even look at him.

"But, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf ask, wanting to do HIS project.

"Eh, yeah, yeah,yeah. Don't touch! Just watch and learn." Ratchet fuses, when he see's Raf touching it.

"So, we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko finish their..." Bulkhead gets rudely cut off by Ratchet.

"Without my supervision?! You want them to be right, don't you? Then watch a master at work!" Ratchet gets the crazy optics, and no one's gonna stop him cause he has a powered up welder!

"Control freak." Miko concludes. Jack notices it is to quiet, and that he hasn't seen Rosa sense Bee and Optimus left.

"Hey...has anyone seen Rosa?" Jack ask the rest of the team. They all look at each other.

"No/Nope/ Not lately." Came the answers, which got Jack and Ratchet worried.

Another Decepticon life signal has been found, this time by the site of the Space bridge explosion. Starscream gets scared and confused, before ordering Soundwave to ignore the contact, and to delete the coordinates. At Least till Soundwave's radar beep's again, making starscream rethink, and take off towards the coordinates. But before he takes off, he orders Soundwave to keep recording the battle, for he wants to see Prime's offlining. What he didn't know is that Soundwave didn't trust him, and sent Laserbeak after him.

Fowler just happens to be flying above the battle cannon when he receives information about the battle.

"Tango 6 Alpha to central command. We're picking up transmissions originating from unidentified technology, possibly are moving to investigate." A soldier says over the radio.

"Negative, tango 6 is special agent William Fowler your report from the records and provide origin coordinates.I'll take it from here." Agent Fowler orders, heading over to the coordinates.

Bumblebee leads Skyquake to a dead end.

"It will be a shame to crush you, bug, but it is my duty." Skyquake says, taking note of a small human watching the battle. Optimus come's from behind, his horn blasting. Skyquake turns around shooting as Optimus transforms, rolling and jumps hitting Skyquake.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee." Optimus praises. Skyquake fall's down, from where he has had imprinted his body into the cliff, taking Rosa down as well scraping her knees and hands.

"Ouchhhhhhh!" Rosa says loudly, giving away her position. "Oops."

"ROSA/ _ROSA!?"_ Bee and Prime says shocked, seeing her.

"Rosa, you were meant to stay at base!" Optimus scolds, Not seeing Skyquake getting up right next to her.

"I know...but I- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rosa screams, getting picked up by Skyquake.

"Skyquake, Release Rosa at once." Optimus orders.

"I think not Prime, for this human is the key to your defeat!" Skyquake grins, before a jet's engine is heard.

"Fowler?" The jet comes into view.

"Agent Fowler, fall back!" Optimus orders Fowler putting two fingers to his com-link. Skyquake grins, and scans the jet.

"Ugh! Well, I'll be a bald eagle." Agent Fowler grunts as the jet rocks.

Skyquake grins transforming around Rosa, taking to the air, a Seeker's natural element.

"Air superiority achieved." Skyquake says leveling out.

On the ground Bee transforms going up a cliff.

"Stealing plans for a classified military aircraft will not be tolerated on my watch!" Agent Fowler growls, looking back at Skyquake who is on his tail. Fowler looks down hearing beeping and sees..."Heat seekers!"

Fowler quickly dodge's, and maneuvers quickly. Fowler flies into a wall, doing a Harry Potter and pulling up at the last moment, as the heat seekers hit the wall.

"I still got it" Fowler grins smugly.

Bumblebee transforms into his by-pedal, running the rest of the way, jumping on Skyquake at the right moment as he passes by.

"Agent Fowler, we require immediate assistance. " Optimus request seeing Bee on Skyquake as he passes.

Bumblebee punches a hole into Skyquake, ripping out his spark. Rosa watches as Bumblebee punches a whole in the glass and grabs her, jumping over to Fowler's jet as Skyquake crashes to the ground, dead. Unfortunately some of Skyquake's debris hit his hand causing him to drop Rosa.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rosa yells scared.

"ROSA/ _ROSA_ /KID!" Optimus, Bee, And Agent Fowler screams watching her fall.

"I got her!"

Optimus run's to catch her, when she starts to grow, and glow. Rosa's skin turns to metal,no color can be seen due to the glow, her head and hair is replaced by a helm and wires. Her transformation is completed just as Optimus catches her. Optimus holds, the now cybertronian, Rosa close to him.

"I have caught Rosa...though she changed." Optimus coms Fowler and Bee. (A/N Ok i apoligize for that line, i couldn't think of anything better. -_-)

Bee jumps off Fowlers jet, walking up to his leader, and his human turned cybertronian friend. Now that the glow has died they can clearly see Rosa's colors, of blue, black, silver, with hints of purple. Optimus recognizes her at once.

"Spitfire?" Optimus says quietly, staring in disbelief.

 _"Who boss bot?"_ Bee ask him.

"Spitfire." Optimus says. She opens her purple optics,looking at them.

BACK AT BASE after burying Skyquake.

Optimus and Bee walk in. Optimus holding Spitfire. Ratchet had finished the projects, and was now helping look for Rosa.

"Optimus!Bumblebee! Rosa's missing!...who are you holding Optimus?" Arcee asks, suspicious.

"This is Spitfire,Or as we all know her, Rosa." Optimus tells the team.

"ROSA?!" The screech in disbelief.

" _It is! I saw her transform! I got her out of the Con, but the debris from the Con hit my hand, and I….sorta...dropped...her, But than she started glowing, and getting bigger! This is what she has looked like sense Optimus caught her!"_ Bee says fast, and Raf tell's the other children.

"So she's an autobot?" Miko asks.

"Wait...YOU DROPPED MY SISTER!?" Jack starts freaking out.

"We'll talk about that part later! Right now we need to deal with her just turning Cybertronian." Arcee tells them.

"Ratchet? What do you think happened?" Optimus asks the medic.

"I think Ros-err Spitfire has a defense program that allows her to change into the local species on whatever planet she is on." Ratchet says taking a scanner to Spitfire.

"Sooo me an Autobot?" Spitfire ask. The team, both human and Autobot, look at her before laughing.

"What so funny?" Spitfire ask confused.

"Nothing, Spitfire. But as far as I am concerned, you all are Autobot's." Optimus tell's her and the other children,smiling.

"Sooo is my sister stuck like this? Cause if she is, what do I tell mom?" Jack ask.

"Me don't wanna stay like this, me wanna see mommy." Spitfire says as Optimus place's her on the ground. Spitfire sneeze's, when she glows and shrinks back into the Crazy human child.

"Well, that solves that problem." Miko states. Everyone laughs, before they leave for home.

Rosa is sitting in Optimus's passenger seat drawing, as they head to the Darby residents.  
"Oppy?" Rosa calls him, looking up from her drawing.

"Yes Rosa?" Optimus answers right away.

"Yo...you called me Spitfiwe when me fwist twansformed...do you know...my weal Mommy and Daddy?" She asks him.

"I...did know them, yes." Optimus answers carefully.

"Who awe day?" Rosa asks.

"It...does not matter at this moment." Optimus answers as they pull up to the house.

"Otay Oppy. Night- night!" Rosa hug's his seat goodnight.

"Good night Rosa." Optimus tells her, opening his door for Jack to take her.

"Night Optimus." Jack says taking Rosa.

"Good night Jackson." Optimus drives to the corner before powering down for the night.

Next day  
Ratchet hears honking, and excitedly walks over to the tunnel, where Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Optimus pulls in.

"Aha-ha-ha! There you ? How were my...Uh, our projects received?" Ratchet ask's when the kids get out, and the bots transform.

"Well..." Miko starts off.

MIKOS  
Miko awkwardly stands in front of the class, with a model of Cybertron.

"Miss Nakadai, what planet would that be?" The teacher ask.

"Um Cybertron?" Miko questioned, as it falls off the string.

JACKS  
"It's Large, , but is it operational?" Jack turns it on, and it goes on a rampage, cutting through the door, and everything in its way to freedom.

"Whoa, whoa!" Yells are heard from the hallway.

RAFS  
"I hesitate to ask, , but, uh, is it active?" Raf pushes the button, and blows a hole through the ceiling.

Now  
"Though Rosa got the highest marks in her class for Ecosystem in a bottle project they did." Optimus tells him. Rosa hold's it up proudly.

"And me did it all by myself! No watchet help at all!" Rosa smiles happily.

"Well, on our planet, you would have been awarded the highest honors! Absolutely no gratitude! See if I help them." Ratchet grumbles walking off.

" _Maybe they should have did the work themselves."_ Bee tells Optimus and Rosa.

"Indeed Bumblebee. Our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path." Optimus agrees. Rosa giggles.

WELP THATS ALL FOLKS!  
OOOOO GO SUBSCRIBE COMMENT AND LIKE MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL!  
Youtube- channel/UC2Zt4D6... !  
Again Congrats, and thanks to : Blacksnowlightqu!  
Who are her parents?  
Peace out!  
-Dragonfire Prime


	12. Rosa has what!

WHATS UP EVERYBODYYYYYYYYY Dragonfire prime here!  
Let's get started!  
B A S E  
Bulkhead and Bumblebee just got back from dragging a large pod back from the frozen Antarctic, and are now being defrosted by Ratchet.  
"I told you, doc, we're fine." Bulkhead argues trying to get up,taking off the defroster.

"The only way to be certain you're fine, bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting know prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage." Ratchet pushes him down.

"Ratchet, have you learned anything more about our arctic find?" Optimus inquires walking in with Arcee.

"Not yet. The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid." Ratchet explains walking over to the video feed of the pod.  
There is a giant puddle under a half unfrozen pod. Suddenly there is a banging noise, coming from the pod over,and over again...until and small claw breaks a hole in it.

Next day  
Ratchet opens a groundbridge to the Antarctic for Arcee and Optimus.

"Arcee and I will search for any clue which might explain the origin of our arctic find." Optimus explains to Ratchet, as he and Arcee get ready to go.

"Only until your sensors sound." Ratchet test them, making them beep and glow blue.

"Remember, once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failures aren't 're imminent." Ratchet warns, as Bulkhead and Bumblebee pull up. Jack and Miko get out of Bulk, Rosa and Raf get out of Bee...well more like Rosa runs out of Bee before running to Optimus, who in turn picks her up.

"Hi Oppy!" Rosa smiles happily, hugging one of his fingers.

"Hello Rosa. Someone is happy today." Optimus chuckles.

"Miss us, doc bot?" Miko ask smiling.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet groans.

"On Saturday? We have the whole weekend off to spend with you." Miko tell's him, annoying him, and she knows it.

"I wasn't expecting to carpool. What gives, Arcee? Optimus?" Jack questions, walking up to them.

"Tag team, Jack. It's our turn for exploration duty." Arcee explains.

"Oh, too 's a beautiful day for a hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors." Jack tries to guilt trip her into letting him go.

"Arctic exploration duty." Arcee clarifies smiling.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack revises pointing to the right, heading for the human center.

"The arctic? I've always wanted to see snow." Raf say, looking up at them with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Snow?" Rosa thinks of what 'snow' is.

"OOOOH Me remembers! Me wanna see snow to!" Rosa says, happy that she remembers what 'snow' is.

"I would invite you to join, Rafael, Rosa,but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we autobots." Optimus explains to them.

"Me is Autobot!" Rosa reminds him.

"Fully grown Autobots." Optimus rephrases. Rosa nods accepting the answer.

"We understand." Raf answers for them both. Optimus gives Rosa to Bumblebee, as he and Arcee heads out. Optimus stop's looking back at them.

"But I will bring you back a snowball." Optimus promises.

"That would be awesome." Raf says.

"Yay! Snowball!" Rosa cheers. Everyone chuckles at Rosa's response.

Optimus and Arcee leaves.

"Transport complete." Ratchet shuts the ground bridge, only to have the controls blow, as he goes to touch it.

"By the allspark!" Ratchet looks Surprised.

"What do you guys think we should do today?" Miko ask walking up with Raf and Jack.

" _Video game tournament!_ " Bee buzzed.

"Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!" Raf elaborates.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Here! Now!" Ratchet orders.

Bumblebee place's Rosa down, who ends up "awwwww" whining a bit, as they walk over to Ratchet. Raf goes to take a controller, when Miko takes both, holding on out to jack.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Miko grins.

"Yeah, not really my thing, Miko." Jack says, not wanting to play.

"Oh? Scared of losing? To a girl?" Miko taunts.

"oooooo Jacky has to do it now!" Rosa tells him. Jack sighs.

"Bring it!" Jack accepts the challenge, taking the controller.

"No mercy." Miko declares, starting the game.

"It on now!" Rosa jumps up and down giggling.

"Hey, Raf ,You want to take on Miko for me?" Jack ask, seeing Raf.

"Nah.I have stuff to do." Raf lies walking off. Rosa follows him. Bulkhead and Bumblebee walk over to See Ratchet tampering with the groundbridge controls.

"You can't boss us around just because the boss is out." Bulkhead says.

"I need some heavy ground bridge is down." Ratchet explains to them.

" _Does that mean Optimus and Arcee is...gone?"_ Bee asks worried.

"Optimus and Arcee made it through just fine." Ratchet says, continuing to fiddle with the controls.

"It's bringing them back that concerns me, now remove those panels, Chop-chop." Ratchet orders, pointing to them.

"Waffy?" Rosa calls, running up next to him.

"Yes Rosa?" Raf answers.

"Can we play? You can choose game!" Rosa declares.

"Sure, how about...Arctic adventure?" Raf asks.

"Adventure!" Rosa hops up and down excitedly.

"Alright then." Raf laughs, starting to act, Rosa soon following.

"Temperatures sub-zero and to get back to base!" Raf and Rosa pretend to get pushed back by the harsh Arctic winds.

*Clank*

The sound of metal hitting metal, loudly at that, is heard by the two kids.

"Hello?" Rosa calls, picking up a giant bolt. Raf takes Rosa's hand as they look around, confused and slightly scared. Raf trips over something, pulling Rosa with him. They look to see what tripped him, to find a cute little metal creature.

"Awwww it so cute!" Rosa squeals.

"Where did you come from? The autobots never said anything about pets." Raf says confused, looking around. Rosa gives the bolt to Raf seeing the creature looking at it.

"I tink it wants to play fetch!" Rosa says pointing at the bolt.

"You want to play fetch?Good boy." Raf throws it, the creature immediately taking off after it.

"Go get it!" The creature starts eating it.

"No! Don't eat that!" Rosa yells,

"You're gonna choke! Or Not." Raf says confused, seeing the bolt completely gone. The creature runs around them before nuzzling Rosa.

"Awww! It so cute! Can I keep it?" Rosa asks Raf with puppy eyes.

"Let's ask Jack." Raf says taking Rosa's hand and leading her and the creature into the main room.

"Ah, come on, come on, you want some? In Your Face!" Jack says, doing a little victory dance when the power flickered.

"Whoa! What the?! Great, power failure." Jack stops dancing

"Aw. It wiped out our game." Miko tells him smiling.

"But I was winning!" Jack whines.

"Bummer." Miko says walking away, uncaringly.

Ratchet is kneeling down by the computer boards where Bulkhead and Bumblebee removed the panels.

"We most definitely have a problem." Ratchet says gravely, inspecting the broken and burnt computer chip.

"But what could have caused this? Or that? Might be the main grid. Hopefully,it isn't a substation malfunction." Ratchet says hoping to himself that there is nothing to serious or hard to fix with the groundbridge. If it is something serious happening, Optimus and Arcee may not make it back.

"Hey, guys." Raf says walking with Rosa and the creature.

"Look wha we found!" Rosa says excitedly, holding the creature.

"We're busy! Aah!" Ratchet yells standing up, seeing Rosa holding a SCRAPLET of all things.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Bulkhead yells, as the three Autobots back away, quickly getting their weapons out pointing at Rosa.

"Hey, hey! What's with you guys?" Miko asked confused by this sudden action, as she, Jack and Raf stand in front of Rosa.

"Scraplet! Scraplet!"Bulkhead yells, swinging his arm cannon up and down.

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asks confused.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet tells them.

"This? Are you kidding me?" Jack asks believing them to be over reacting.

"You're giant here is Teeny." Miko

"And cute! It no hurts us." Rosa cuddles it, just to prove it. Ratchet looks in horror as his and Optimus's human charge cuddles the beast!

"You have no idea of the damage that teeny thing can do!" Bulkhead freaks, stepping back another step.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf says looking at the scraplet Rosa is holding. (A/N There in for a big surprise! XD)

"Yeah, it soo sweet!Awww he waking up!" Rosa looks down as the scraplet wakes up, looking around.

It see's the Autobots, and starts going after them. Its numerous sharp teeth showing, and its claws out. It grabs onto Bee and starts eating him!

"BEE!" Rosa looks around for a bat or something to hit the scraplet with. Bee grabs it off his leg...only to have it start eating his arm, where he hits it off him.

Raf starts hitting it with a crowbar they just had lying around, multiple times (A/N I really think it was dead by the second hit! XD)until Jack stops him.

"Whoa, easy there, killer." Jack says taking the crowbar from him, only for a blaster shot to come out of nowhere hitting the scraplet, blowing it into pieces.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Jack yells frightened looking at the bots. Only to see Ratchet examining Bee, and Bulkhead looking at Bee.

"It wasn't us!." Bulk says.

"If it wasn't you then...who?" Jack asks, looking the other way. Only to find Rosa, as Spitfire, with a blaster on her right arm, instead of an...arm.

"Whoa."Miko says, staring at Spitfire

"Did not see that coming." Jack says staring in horror, and surprise. HIS SISTER HAS FIREARMS! Raf runs over to Bee, Spitfire following.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee." Raf says loudly.

"BeeBee me sorry!" Spitfire says hugging his, unharmed arm.

" _I am fine Raf. Spitfire."_ Bee says..err buzzes.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Raf and Spitfire asks at the same time.

"Only a mesh 'll live." Ratchet tells them, calming them down

"Now do you believe me? All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal, Especially living metal." Bulkhead says.

"Well, bug squashed, game over, right?" Jack asks hopefully.

"No, when it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one.I fear I know how they got in here." Ratchet narrows his optics looking around.

In the pods room  
Ratchet, Bee, Bulkhead, Raf, Miko, Jack, and Rosa (who is human and is just chillen out on ratchet) are in the room with the halfway thawed pod is. Ratchet examines it before...

"It's a trap - A Scraplet trap."

2 chapters in 3 days!? IM ON A ROLLLLL! XD  
ROSA HAS WEAPONS! Do not yell at me saying she is to young! Bumblebee has been fighting sense he was born! :P  
-Dragonfire Prime


	13. Rosa to the rescue

HEY! Whats up guys! It's your girl Dragonfire Prime here! Seriously please just go check out my Youtube channel? And comment on this story?  
Youtube: Dragonfire Prime.

Previously on Transformers Prime: Jack's sister

 _"It's a trap - A Scraplet trap."_

Present

"Uh, an empty Scraplet trap." Bulkhead say nervously.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago, only to wind up in the arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet hypothesis, continuing to look in the trap.

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack say, walking up to them.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko exclaims, holding an axe.

"So,How many are we talking about?" Raf asks, holding the crowbar.

"Thousands. And the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well underway." Ratchet answers shaking his head.

"We doomed." Rosa says, holding onto Ratchet.

AT THE ARCTIC  
Optimus is climbing down a humongous glacier, probably 50X his size. His Autobot insignia starts beeping, and glowing blue.

"Arcee, what's your status?" Optimus coms Arcee.

"My sensor's going off. Guess we should call for pickup before things get chilly." Arcee suggests.

"Optimus to base, core temperature readings have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate ground bridge." Optimus tries to Com base, only to hear static.

MEANWHILE AT BASE  
Ratchet is trying to do the same thing, as Optimus is doing. Though unlike Optimus, Ratchet has a worried cybertronian disguised as a human sparkling on his shoulder

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me? We have a situation."Ratchet calls, only for the computers to go staticy.

"The Scraplets have gotten into the com-link system!" Ratchet bangs his fist onto the keypad, making Rosa jump.

"If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrap heap!" Ratchet says angrily turning around.

"I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead says, wanting to get away from the metal eating monsters.

" _I agree!_ " Bee beeps, nodding.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet looks calm, but serious.

"Oppy, and bluey not make it home?!" Rosa ask, ready to cry at the thought of never seeing her guardian and friend again.

"They Will?" Jack asks Ratchet with concern. Miko storms up to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, you never run!" Miko says.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot.I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first,Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there's nothing left, and I mean nothing, Not even your optics." Bulkhead tells them scared out of his wits.

"You have to let us help." Jack says.

"Us can help!." Rosa nods.

"We're not made of metal. Well,for the most part." Raf says, looking at Rosa, who is still on Ratchet's shoulder.

"The Scraplets can't hurt us." Miko finishes.

"Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality,But it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes." Ratchet concludes.

"Okay, we pair off,One bot, one human.I'll watch your back while you repair the ground bridge." Jack says.

"And we go on a bug hunt." Miko smiles looking at Bee and Bulkhead.

"Oh, boy./ _Oh no."_ Bee and Bulk shiver at the thought.

"And me going wit Bulky!" Rosa says.

"No, you should stay here Rosa. You are my responsibility." Ratchet tells her.

"But Bulky need more pwotection! He...Bigger den you." Rosa points out.

Ratchet see's her logic. Bulkhead was...bigger then him, and that Bulkhead would need the protection, hunting for the monsters, while he stayed to fix the groundbridge.

"Fine, You can go. But no transforming." Ratchet orders.

"Me not know how to!" Rosa points out, as they all leave to do their tasks.

LETS CHECK IN WITH PRIME AND CEE  
Optimus and Arcee are trudging through the blizzard, in the antarctic, with no way home. (A/N Sucks for them XD ...i'm kidding they're some of my favorites)

"Optimus to base, do you read?" Optimus ask for the 100th time. Arcee falls, and Optimus helps her up.

"Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help? I hear Miami's beautiful this time of year." Arcee says, trying to lighten the mood.

"The nearest temperate climate is too distant,Arcee. Attempting to reach it would expend too much energy and hasten the freezing process. When Ratchet sends for us,And he will,Our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves." Optimus says, assuring her, that he believes Ratchet will open a Groundbridge.

TO THE MONSTER HUNTING!  
Bulkhead is looking around, with his cannon out.

"We get to be your bodyguard for once! How cool is that?!" Miko asks.

"Raf found the first one here, right?" Bulkhead screams as the lights go out for a bit, and Rosa clings toMiko's leg, when she bumps into her in the dark.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Miko asks, looking at him with a look as if she's ready to laugh.

"No! Maybe...can we talk about this later?" Bulkhead asks, embarrassed.

Miko, Rosa and Bulkhead turn the corner. While walking down the hallway, Bulkhead hears metal on metal, moving passed him. Freaking him out even more.

"You be fine wit us Bulky! We pwotect you!" Rosa tells him, trying to make him less...jumpy.

"Take 'er easy, Bulkhead. Just stay Focused. Everything's gonna be..." Miko gets cut off by Bulkhead hearing the sound again, and shooting the ceiling left and right. When he shoots the middle he screams once more like a little girl, as cables fall on him, thinking them to be scraplets.

"Aah! Look out! Aaaah!" Bulkhead screams trying to hit them off him. Rosa and Miko turn around, the sight causing Rosa to giggle, and Miko to sigh disappointedly.

"Okay,wish I hadn't seen that. Bulkhead, you're fine. It's just a bunch of cables." Miko assures him, swinging her wrench (A/N DONT GIVE IT TO DOC!) somewhat.

" .Cables." Bulkhead calms down, seeing that they are only cables. He pulls one down, causing a whole bunch of Scraplets to fall on him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

WITH BE AND RAF  
Bumblebee and Raf cautiously looks around the corner, before stepping into the open.

" _All clear._ " Bumblebee beeps, lowering his weapon, though not deactivating it.

"Don't these things ever stop eating?" Raf asks, as they walk over to a fan...a giant fan.

" _No!_ " Bee tells him. Bumblebee nudges Raf to move over with his finger, as he rips off the Fans covering.

They put up their weapons expecting a ton of Scraplets to be there. They don't find any, and hears a popcorn popping sound. Bumblebee and Raf look over to a vent on the floor, scared, as Scraplets start coming out of it.

MAIN ROOM

"How's it going over there?" Jack asks walking back and forth.

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power!" Ratchet punches the ground with frustration. Jack hears Scraplets and looks around, spotting them near a vent. They look at him, then Ratchet. And they start...

"They fly?! You never said they could fly! Ratchet!" Jack says freaking out, whacking at the Scraplets. Ratchet falls, and starts to get eaten, freaking out.

"Jack,Jack, The fire extinguisher!" Ratchet says, falling back down after a failed attempt to get up.

Jack grabs the fire extinguisher and starts freezing the Scraplets. After the Scraplets start falling off, Ratchet turns over onto his hands and knees in a attempt to stand up. Bulkhead, Miko,Bumblebee, Raf, and Rosa come running in.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit! we're leaking energon like,Whoa!" Bulkhead says seeing the many scraplets flying around, the Scraplets spots Bee and Bulk, going after them. Bumblebee starts shooting at them.

"Eat this!" Bulkhead says hitting them with his wrecking ball...only for them to start to EAT the wrecking ball literally.

ANTARCTICA  
Optimus and Arcee where sitting down.

"Arcee,wake up." Optimus orders, seeing her fall asleep.

"Just resting my eyes." Arcee rubs her eyes.

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive." Optimus informs her looking around.

"What do you suggest? Wait! How about a game? Let's play "who screwed things up back at base?" Arcee suggest.

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction." Optimus suggest.

"Caused by Bulkhead. Let's see, no Com-Link, Maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been too graceful. Remeber when we first arrived on earth and Bulkhead walked into those power lines? Who knew he could dance like that?" Arcee smiles, remembering the happy times.

"Bulkhead may be...Too large for this world, but his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone." Optimus looks away from Arcee.

BASE  
Rosa, Raf, Jack, and Miko are finishing freezing and smashing the Scraplet scouts. Rosa having a Baseball bat to beat them with.

"We get them all?" Jack asks, looking around. They hear more Scraplets.

"Hardly, these were just scouts." Ratchet groans.

" _Greeeaat, we're dead!_ " Bee groans out, letting his head fall back down.

"So, the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead guesses.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it must get the ground bridge operational." Ratchet declares, with slight growl.

"Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on earth." Raf concludes.

"Why not back to the arctic? We already know they don't do cold." Jack says holding up the fire extinguisher.

"Sweet! One-stop shopping." Miko exclaims hitting the Wrench with her hand.

"Given the body mass of the Scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think, Ratchet think! If the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line." Ratchet has sorta a brain-blast moment, figuring out what the problem is.

"Yay! Watchet figuwed out da pwoblem!" Rosa cheers, hitting a Scraplet that slightly moved, with her bat.

" _We have to fix it._ " Bee beeps, falling back down.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it." Bulkhead growls.

"Where can we find it?" Jack asks, walking up to them.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asks, coming up behind Rosa.

ENERGON LINE  
The kids are lightly stepping, making sure not to touch a Scraplet.

"Remember, we're okay. we're not metal. There's the breach! We have to work fast." Jack says, seeing a puddle of the blue liquid.

MAINROOM

"So, if we get,When we get the ground bridge open, do we send the creepy-crawlies out or bring our bots in?" Bulkhead asks getting tired.

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat if we bring them in first, the Scraplets will have no reason to leave. we'll need bait." Ratchet says, his eyes half open. Rosa holds his finger in comfort, causing him to smile at her.

"Where are we gonna get bait?! The Scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here!" Bulkhead exclaims.

ENERGON LINE  
Jack just finished welding the pipe shut, when a whole bunch of Scraplets fly past them.

"They're getting ready to feed!" Raf yells.

MAINROOM  
Rosa and the three Autobots watch as Scraplets break a vent and start swarming around. Rosa gets scared, triggering her transformation to Spitfire. Ratchet quickly pulls her behind him, hiding her from the Scraplets.

ANTARCTICA

"You know the worst part? After battling 'cons all these years - Getting smacked down, shot at, blown up - This is how our lights go out?" Arcee says sadly. (A/N They dont have the best luck do they?! XD)

"Arcee, this may not be the finish that we had planned, but if this is indeed the end, if we are to become one with the allspark." Optimus turns over his hand, feeling Arcee moving her hand to his, grasping hers.

"It's been an honor serving with you, Optimus prime." Arcee weakly admits, looking up with a small smile.

BASE  
Jack,Miko,and Raf run out into the mainroom.

"Ratchet, all systems go! Fire it up!" Jack yells, seeing the Scraplets. Ratchet stands up.

"Ground bridge Activated." Only to fall forward, when pushing the lever down.

ANTARCTICA  
The Groundbridge opens, and Optimus looks in hope.

BASE

Spitfire watches as Bulkhead passes out. She looks up at the Scraplets and then the ground bridge...before doing the stupidest thing she could do! She gets out of her hiding place near Ratchet before screaming...

"HEY SCWAPLETS! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Spitfire yells, grabbing all the Scraplets attention.

"Spitfire...no!" Ratchet weakly protest.

The Scraplets start going after Spitfire, who in turn, turns around and speeds into the groundbridge, the Scraplets following.

ANTARCTICA

Optimus and Arcee are making their way to the groundbridge, only to stop when they see Spitfire, of all bots, run through it.

"DOWN OPPY! DOWN!" Spitfire, who now has some Scraplets eating her,yells to him and Arcee.

Spitfire forwards rolls into the snow as a whole bunch of Scraplets fly through the groundbridge, flying straight at Optimus and Arcee. Optimus stands in front of Arcee, trying to take the brunt of the attack. The scraplets freeze mid air and bounces of Optimus and Arcee, possibly denting their Armor. They look at Spitfire, who is brushing the Scraplets off of herself.

"Uhhh...Surpwise!" Spitfire says, running over to them. They smile at her, and all walk into base together.

BASE  
The base is all nice and calm now, though littered with Scraplet corpses.

"Report bio-circuitry status." Ratchet request from Jack.

"Levels are rising." Jack says, looking onto the laptop he is using.

"Excellent." Ratchet nods.

"Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro-pulse , Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch." Ratchet orders.

"It's steady." Raf says, looking at his laptop.

"Looking good." Miko gives a thumbs up

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend, you saved quite a few lives today." Optimus praises.

"It Wasn't all my doing. We're just fortunate that this infestation happened On a Saturday." Ratchet smiles lightly.

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus tells him, smiling down at Spitfire, who is sitting between them, getting the Scraplet bites checked out. They hear Miko scream.

"Scraplet?!" Jack ask, holding a pipe, Raf holding a crowbar, and Spitfire has her blaster transformed, out of fright.

"Spider! Is it on me?! Aah! Get off!" Miko runs out, seemingly dancing weirdly, to get the spider off.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asks as they watch her run.

"She is girl Bulky, what's your excuse?" Spitfire shoots back in Mikos defense, causing Jack,Raf,Ratchet and Optimus to chuckle. Bulkhead backs down, not having a comeback.

"Ratchet, did something else happen to day?" Optimus asks looking at Spitfires blasters.  
"Uh..yes...about that..." Ratchet nervously chuckles, and explains it to Optimus.

_  
Welp that the end of that episode...YAY! WHEELJACKS COMING NEXT! any way Rosa's blasters are not her only weapons. but those will come into play, later. For now i hope you enjoyed this chapter, If you did COMMENT PLEASE I NEED FEEDBACKK. Also PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY CHANNEL: Dragonfire Prime ON YOUTUBE!  
Starscream: THE *Gets decapitated with Tron/Gogo(Big hero 2) Disks*  
Dragonfire Prime: YOU SHALL NOT REVEAL!  
Knockout: Dragonfire, have you seen my buffer?  
Dragonfire prime: Uhhh the scraplet ate it. *Holds it behind back*  
Knockout: Scrap! *gets ko'ed by buffer being hurled at him*  
Dragonfire prime: *Laugh to self. before calming down* Anywys, I hope you all had a nice holiday (If you are from the USA...not sure of other countries celebrate) on thanksgiving, but for now i must bid you adu, and have a good night!.


	14. more bots in space

HELLOOOOO EVERY ONE!

Miko and Bulkhead walk in, saying that the chores are done. Miko suggest dune-bashing now, only for Bulkhead to politely tell her no, and suggest the monster truck rally in town.

"Optimus I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band." Ratchet says looking at the screen, showing a map of the space around earth's orbital space. "It appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system."

Ratchet types more commands into the computer as the ship gets closer to earth.

"It's an autobot identification beacon!"

"Sooooo...mowe Autobots? In space?" Rosa asks, her eyes lighting up at the thought of meeting more autobots.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee informs the humans, not wanting to get hopes up.

"Unknown vessel, this is autobot outpost omega yourself." Optimus orders. there's nothing for a moment but static.

 _-:-I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades.-:-_ the unknown Autobot says.

"Wheeljack?! You old con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?" Bulkhead ask surprised, knowing the voice as his old buddy.

 _-:-Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security? -:-_ this 'Wheeljack' ask.

"The rock we're on is crawling with soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead ask

 _-:-Sometime tomorrow if I put metal to the pedal.-:-_ Wheeljack answers after thinking for a moment.

Miko and Rosa get excited.

"Anoter Auobot! and he sound cool!" Rosa says loudly, causing Ratchet and Optimus to glare playfully at her.

"You guys cool to!" She quickly tells them, causing the two mechs to chuckle, along with the rest of team prime, human and Autobots.

"Whatever you say Sparkling." Ratchet shake his head, a tiny smile on his face.

"Wheeljack...I know of him by reputation you verify his voiceprint?" Optimus asks Bulkhead, seeing as they know each other.

"He is 1,000% the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead tells him seriously. Optimus nods accepting the verification by Bulkhead. He turns back to the computer, making Rosa lose her footing on his shoulder, and...falls.

"ROSA!" Most of team prime yells.

"AH!" She glows and soon Spitfire appears.

"I ok!" Spitfire says as she lands on her feet. The team lets out a sigh of picks her up.

"You gave us quite the scare little one." Optimus tells her.

"I sowwy. Me didn't mean to, me fell." Spitfire says.

"We know Ros...Spitfire...that's gonna take some time getting used to." Jack says.

 _-:- Anybot still there?-:-_ Wheeljack asks. Optimus turns to the computer as everyone jumps in shok, forgetting Wheeljack was on the Com-Link.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey." Optimus tells him.

"See you soon, buddy. I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Bulkhead says excitedly.

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee ask, walking up to Bulkhead.

"Me and Jackie go way were part of the same war unit, the wreckers, which means the cons are gonna wish he never found us." Bulkhead slams his fist into his hand. Miko is excited.

"Oppy? Watchey? Whats da Weakews?" Spitfire ask interested.

"A team of Reckless Autobots that would take on the missions to dangerous no one wanted." Ratchet gives his explanation.

"A brave team of Autobots that would take on the more dangerous missions." Optimus gives his explanation. Spitfire nods.

MEANWHILE NEMESIS CON SHIP

Soundwave has played the message back to Starscream, who then makes a plan of his own.

Oh god this is freaking short! Im soo sorry i havent updated for the past 3 weeks i have studied like crazy to get my drivers permit! I have it now soo MORE UPDATES!

also this is going to be a 3 part episode just cause this is a good place to stop!


	15. EVERYONE READ THIS IF YOU WANT UPDATE!

Ok. So, I just got this review from a Guest on my story STARDUST,this is it.

 **I'm not sure what to think about this. There were parts where I laughed because it was funny and some parts where I cringed. Ever heard of "cuteness overload" before? Too much of it is not good.**  
 **I'd advice you to try and write in paragraphs and not in one wall o text with one free line in between. That way you can add drama and suspense to your story. It generally makes it more alive.**

 _This goes for ALL my stories_

For one, this chapter , chapter 2, is SUPPOSE to be cuteness overload. She's an innocent kid, who loves her big brother unquestionably. Second, I do not write in paragraphs because ALWAYS does something to my chapters, causing a whole bunch of NONSENSE to be placed in between, EACH AND EVERY SENTENCE. To me it is easier to fix the mistake when it is like I do, though i DO sometimes write a paragraph or two.

So, I would be great full if, one: SIGN IN TO YOUR ACCOUNT, or if you don't have one, MAKE ONE, if your going to complain about something. TWO: If you don't like how i write, DON'T READ IT!

Thank you

Dragonfire Prime


	16. Wheeljacks back

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

Fanfiction:

 **Exploderz15**

 _ **Dude! Awesome story so far. You may be crazy, but I'm just as crazy as arachnid if not more so.**_

wow….thats….umm...

 **LoveAngel5952**

 _ **Please come back to us and update this story soon this is so cute story and wish you and your family a happy holidays and Merry Christmas**_

Thank you 3 months later! XD sorry!

 **Guest**

 _ **There is something wrong with this chapter. I can't read it. I think something happened when you downloaded it.**_

It's ...happens alot

 **LaurenA007**

 _ **So cute! Update soon please! :D**_

Your wish is my command, thank you!

 **Bajy**

 _ **I was so not expecting this at all. ...I LOVE THIS STORY! IT'S ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! SO FAR SO GOOD! ITS REALLY GOOD! what will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!**_

Expecting what? And you will just have to read to find out.

 **Commander3428961**

 _ **You're story has been VERY good so far. I look forward to seeing more. I hope this reaches you, and I hope you heed my advice. I thank you for your , if I'm not overstepping my boundaries, I'd like to suggest something. How about, the Cons find some kind of record of Rosa's real parents. I apologize if I have overstepped my boundaries.**_

Thank you, and the cons have found some kind of record of Rosa's parents….they just haven't said it to the readers yet.

Wattpad:

 **Yami6x6**

 _ **Divine distribution, Rose best.**_

 _ **Very please add chapter as soon as possible, I liked your story.**_

Your wish is my command

 **Jackelly**

 _ **Please update once you get a chance**_

Here ya go

 **Wolfette91**

 _ **I- omg! I thought he was to good looking and attractive sounding to be true! Everyone knows those kinds always end up gay! Nooooooooo**_

I KNOW! WHY KNOCK OUT!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE GAY!?

Quotev

 **Nightkiller4**

 _ **Omg! This is amazing! I loooooooooove this story!**_

Thank you

 **Lionfox's shadow**

 _ **Congrats! I heard about u getting ur permit! And well done on the chapter girl!**_

Thank you

READ REVIEW AND CHECKOUT DRAGONFIRE PRIME ON YOUTUBE!

The next day everyone, both Autobot and human alike, gather around the main monitor, watching as Wheeljack's ship gets closer and closer to the meeting place. Which Arcee points out smiling, happy that a new bot is coming, hopefully to help battle the Decepticons.

"Me hopes Weeljack stays." Rosa gives her opinion to Raf's question about Wheeljack's possibly staying on earth.

" to find his own human, though." Miko says looking at Rosa.

Only to get shot down as Rosa simply and plainly answers with a 'Nope'. There's a beeping noise as everyone turns to Ratchet, Who just finished placing the coordinates into the GB to where they were to meet up with Wheeljack. Ratchet jumps back as it sparks before hitting the controls to get them to start working properly.

"Blasted scraplets! Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." Ratchet grumbles.

Bulkhead paces back and forth, eagerly waiting for the time to greet Wheeljack, While Optimus explains to Rosa and the others why they can't just bridge Wheeljack to base. The reason being the Decepticons may be tracking his ship.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko tells him all giddy like.

"Oh, you're gonna love were like tonight we are gonna party!" Bulkhead exclaims. Miko gets even more excited...if it's even possible.

The alarms go off, the monitor showing wheeljack with six Decepticons on his tail.

"Depticons! Can me help?" Rosa goes spit fire, taking out her blaster arms. She looks to Optimus, who looks at the others.

"We'll keep her safe Optimus.." Arcee says.

"Besides, we've all been teaching her." Bulkhead adds.

 _-:- She needs practice for the next time she or any of the children are taken by cons.-:-_ Bee says adding to Arcee and bulkhead.

Optimus nods, knowing the team will keep Spitfire safe, and out of harm's way. Spitfire cheers happily.

"But stay close to them." He adds. She nods and they run through the GB.

MEETING PLACE

The Decepticons are shooting at Wheeljack's ship, flying over the desert. The ship dodges, only for the Decepticons to get a lucky shot and gets shot down. The Decepticons land in Wheeljack's ship crater. As one gets close to the smoke covered ship, he gets blasted dead.

"If you're trying to ruin my day You're gonna have to try harder." Wheeljack advises, as his battle mask slips over the bottom half of his face.

Then proceeds to kick Decepticon butt with his bare hands like a super high fighter. He then takes out his katanas and proceeds to taunt the Decepticons.

"You cons have gone soft on me." He runs at the only one still alive, fighting him, not knowing he is being watched by Starscream and Soundwave.

CONS

Starscream watched Wheeljack take out his troops like they are nothing but statues.

"Swiftly, before the Autobots arrive." He orders, turning to Soundwave.

BOTS

Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Spitfire wait eagerly for the Ground Bridge to open.

"Open the bridge, Ratchet! We're missing all the action!" Bulkhead turns around to face the medic as he opens the ground bridge.

"I'll prepare sick bay." Ratchet tells them turning around.

"Who for? The cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." Bulkhead says, as they run through the ground bridge.

MEETING SIGHT

The four Autobots are welcomed by the sight of Wheeljack offlining the last Decepticon.

"Wooow cool!" Spitfire cheers.

"I taught him that." Bulkhead chuckles. Wheeljack straightens up from his fighting pose, and heads over to the Autobots, putting his katanas away.

"Ever think I might need a hand here?" Wheeljack ask, getting closer. Walking past all the dead Decepticons.

"What, and spoil the show?" Bulkhead ask theoretically.

"We just got hewe, you already beat dem!" Spitfire points out from Bumblebees shoulders.

"Scratch that. You missed one." Arcee says, only for Wheeljack to blast it, like nothing, as he walk passed.

"If this is all you got, the planet's in bigger trouble than I thought." He says as they stop infront of eachother. Bulkhead grins and runs at Wheeljack, picking him up in a bearhug.

"Jackie!" He laughs. Happy to see his best friend.

"Watch the finish, you old wrecking ball!" Wheeljack laughs.

BOT

They all run into ground bridge, all super cool and appear at base. Bulkhead introduces Miko to Wheeljack.

"You keeping bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack ask jokingly.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway." Miko sighs dramatically.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Wheeljack tells Bulkhead chuckling. Spitfire jumps onto Bulkhead from the stairs, wanting to meet Wheeljack. Bulkhead chuckles at her antics.

"And this is Spitfire, or as we first knew her as a human, Rosa Darby." Bulkhead introduces.

"A human?" Wheeljack asked, seeing as Spitfire look's like a freaking robot, and not some fleshy bloodbag.

"Yup! And dis is my bwothew!" Spitfire, jump's to Jack, going human as she lands in his arms.

"Jack Darby, nice to meet you Wheeljack." Jack smiles, politely as they shake hand and finger.

"You to….I guess." Wheeljack says, turning around as heavy footsteps approach him.

"Optimus prime, it's a privilege." Wheeljack says looking up to Optimus….literally.

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus ask, eager to hear if Wheeljack found any other Autobots.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe. Now I find both." Wheeljack tells Optimus, and the team.

"We are few, but have suffered losses But we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold." Optimus gestures to the team.

"I would be honored." Wheeljack smiles.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead slaps Wheeljack in the back, he turns around and they chest bump.

"Oh, joy." Ratchet shakes his head, sighing.

CON

Starscream and Soundwave are walking through one of the warships many hall ways. Soundwave, as silent as ever.

"The moment makeshift passed through that ground bridge, we lost his tracking autobot base is no doubt heavily shielded to prevent us from locating , no matter.I have complete faith in inside man is already inside." Starscream says as they walk into a holding cell.

"Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposter." the mech hanging says.

"Haven't you heard? I lead the Decepticons now." Starscream growls.

"You?! Ha!" Wheeljack laughs.

"Yes! Yes, he may yet be of use." Starscream says as Soundwave stops him from killing Wheeljack, right there and then.

"Makeshift is very good at keeping up need only fool your friends long enough to open their ground bridge from within so that I may finally learn the location of the autobot base and send in my strike team to stain its floor with the spilled energon of Optimus prime." Starscream stupidly tells Wheeljack his plan.

DONE DONE DONE! THANK PRIMUS! THESE PAST TWO MONTHS HAVE BEEN CRAAZY!, Three essays...now four, three projects, two competitions, and the school fashion show!

Thank you for being patient, and you should check out my youtube! I need challenges!

Also my other stories, Eclipse, and Stardust.

-:-Dragonfire prime


	17. Chapter 19

Heey guys its been a few months and lets just say summer has been freaking painful! I got dumped on a school bus right before summer, I had my first ever surgery that while the recovery period was only a day, I some how ethier bit my tounge causing this big welt like thing or the doc stabbed it. And recently I just Slammed a car door close onto my thumb an now its bigger then my normal thumb size.

ANYWAY I NEED HELP WITH ROSA'S SECOND WEAPON. HER MELEE WEAPON. I WANT IT TO BE BLADED CONSIDERING HER PARENTAGE... MANY OF YOU MAY HAVE GUESSED THE FATHER BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THE MOTHER IS A WICKED SURPRISE. ITS NOT DEAD AND MAY OR MAY NOT BE IN ONE OF THE TRANSFORMERS CONTINUITIES. So I was thinking of having her weapon be like the Tron disk's but I'm not to sure and would like more options to choose.


	18. Ka-Ka-KA-BOOM

j **I AM SOOO SORRY IT TOOK 6 MONTHS! THE REASONS ARE AT THE END!**

 **Checkout my channel on youtube: Dragonfire Prime. We're at 79 Subs, help us get to 100!**

 **-** **Dragonfire Prime**

Miko is playing her guitar, as Raf watches. All the while a huge scrap metal ball is being thrown above them by Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"Come on, me what you got." Bulkhead claps, holding out his hands as the ball hits them, making him skid back a ways.

"Nice lob." Bulkhead compliments.

"Wha tay doin?" Rosa ask arcee, from where she is sitting next to Ratchet as he tinkers with the groundbridges controls.

"It's called lobbing, the favorite pastime on Cybertron, especially among the warrior class." Arcee smiles at the fond memories she has of the game.

On the ground, Miko is playing her guitar, while Raf is working on some homework, listening to her.

"Come on, raf! Show us some moves!" Miko grins, trying to get the computer boy to do something other than work. After all, all work and no play is not healthy.

"Show dem da wobot!" Rosa squeals, as Ratchet and the rest of the Autobots look at her confused.

"Oh, all right." Raf stands up and starts moving like a stereotypical robot.

The children, currently not dancing, starts laughing their hindquarters off, when Bumblebee starts imitating Raf. Ratchet on the other hand just sighs, wondering how he got stuck with this group.

Rosa looks around, for the only bot she hasn't seen in a few hours, Optimus.

"Watchet?" Rosa calls up to him, he grunts in response.

"Wheres oppy?" She asks, looking up at him, though it is Arcee that answers her.

"He went for a drive. Primes don't party." She shrugs.

"O...wh…?" Rosa is cut off when she gets hit with the lobbing ball, her body transforming to Spitfire as it sensed the incoming projectile.

"ROSA!" Bots and humans alike scream minus Wheeljack, as she and the ball crashes into the ground bridge controls.

Ratchet takes the ball off Spitfire and brings her to medbay, as the others are forced to wait in the mainroom. The kids, Arcee, and Bumblebee glaring at Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

"Watch where you throw that next time!" Arcee scolds Wheeljack, who threw it.

Arcee looks to her partner….excuse me junior partner, who looks like he's about to die.

"Jack?" Arcee calls his name questionly.

"Mom's so gonna kill me!" Jack whispers, eyes wide, going pale, freaking out.

"Jack, Spitfire is going to be fine, a few bruises and dents maybe, but fine. Your mother isn't going to kill you, because it's natural for children to get bruises." Ratchet tells him, walking out of his domain, aka the medbay. (A/N DO NOT MESS WITH RATCHETS DOMAIN)

At Ratchets words, Jack visibly gains color back to his face.

"Thanks Ratchet." Jack sighs in relief.

Ratchet rounds onto Bulkhead and Wheeljack, glaring, making Bulkhead and Wheel jack visibly flinch.

"You two, won't get off as lucky!" Ratchet says hitting his wrench to his hand, before throwing it at Wheeljack, as Bulkhead runs screaming.

Wheeljack falls to the floor as he gets hit in the helm with the wrench, and hitting his helm onto a stack of metal resting on the floor causing even more dents. Ratchet throws a hammer at Wheeljack again, when he stands up, … in a mechs sensitive area. (A/N Which isn't really that sensitive, or the mechs would never be able to fight. XD but Ratchet has 20/20 aim and a hard throw sooo)

"What was that for?!" Wheeljack groans, doubling over from the pain.

"That was for disrupting me while I was attempting to perform sensitive calibrations to the ground bridge controls!" Ratchet says, going back over to the controls.

"Sorry,... guess my...aims...alittle off. Probably from so much time in space." Wheeljack says as the pain starts to subside. Ratchet ignores him.

"You built this bridge from scratch?" Wheeljack ask, looking at the controls, causing Ratchet to look over to him.

"I did." Ratchet narrows his eyes.

"That's quite a feat of engineering." Wheeljack continues, praising Ratchet for his work.

"Yes, it is." Ratchet hums, and Wheeljack continues.

"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asks, seemingly worried.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump.I put it in shutdown." Ratchet shrugs, nonchalantly.

"What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack frowns.

"Ohh no, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage." Ratchet says incredulously at the mere thought of it.

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asks, a dark look coming to his eyes.

"A few hours, if we're lucky. Maybe longer." Ratchets adds as an afterthought shrugging. Wheeljack silently growls, going back to lobbing with Bulkhead.

 **DECEPTICONS _**

Starscream is doing what he does best, complaining. While Soundwave, wants to strangle that living spark out of him.

"Makeshift still hasn't opened their ground bridge or otherwise transmitted their coordinates." Starscream says looking at Soundwave's visor and the computer screen before them, for any sign of communication from Makeshift.

"His disguise may be flawless, but he won't fool the autobots forever." The impatient mech sighs, resigning to the fate of waiting.

 **AUTOBOTS 0_0**

Bulkhead and Wheeljack are telling stories about their time with the wreckers back on Cybertron to the children, including Rosa, who is back to being human.

"So there we were, No communications, low on energon, surrounded by cons. So, what does Wheeljack do? Tell them, Jackie." Bulkhead shakes him abit, excited to tell his little buddies about his adventures, with his best mech friend.

"Well What I do best." Wheeljack says vaguely, shrugging.

"He Chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger." Bulkhead makes the motion of throwing something.

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time." Wheeljack says unconcerned.

.  
"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead makes an explosion motion like a toddler throwing his hands up.

"Awesome!" Rosa and Miko awes at the mere thought of it.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead point to his back.

"I'm not surprised given the size of your backside." Arcee jokes in good fun, causing everyone to laugh.

"There it is, Jackie's signature. One grenade, one shot." Bulkhead says as eccentric as ever sense Wheeljack's arrival.

Wheeljack has this look on his face, and is in la la land, when Bulkhead claps him on the shoulder. He is shaken out of la la land, and sees everyone looking at him.

"You all right? What? You don't seem like yourself" Bulkhead looks confused and worried.

"Maybe he Hungy?" Rosa suggests. Jack shakes his head at his sister.

"Oh Rosa." Everyone just sighs.

"Wha?" Rosa looks around looking confused.

"What do ya mean?" Wheeljack places a confused look… or at least attempts to, on his face.

"I don't know. You seem quiet." Bulkhead vocalizes his worry.

"Aw, I've been stuck in a can too long." Wheeljack shrugs it off. "I should go topside before I get stir-crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning, you can tag along." Bulkhead invites.

"Let's go now." Wheeljack says looking side to side.

"You wanna leave?" Rosa asks looking sad, thinking this new Autobot didn't want to be friends. (A/N SHE IS A CHILD!)

"And break up the party? Come on! The gang's loving you!" Bulkhead claps him on the shoulder. He appears to think of something before getting all giddy."You got to tell them about the battle of Darkmount Pass!"

"You tell 're better at it." Wheeljack replies with little care. "How about if Miko and Rosa here shows me the rest of your base?"

"Well, yeah, sure, Jackie, go ahead." Bulkhead responses.

Wheeljack turns to Miko and Rosa, as they smile up at him.

"Touw stawts now! Dis is da mainwoom, we all hang out hewe!" Rosa proudly reports, taking her tour guide job seriously.

"Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than bulkhead?" Miko interrogates, as they leave the room.

Bulkhead looks at Wheeljack's retreating form in suspicion. Ratchet, being Ratchet, and Arcee, having her keen eye see's Bulkheads face of distrust.

"You alright?" Arcee asks, not liking Bulkheads change in demeanor, going from happy go lucky, to suspicious and gloomy in 3.5 seconds.

"Yeah, just Out of sorts, I guess." He rubs his head.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Ratchet demands.

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on. Something Something's just not right about Wheeljack." Bulkhead mumbles, trying to figure out what.

"Bulkhead, really? He's traveled galaxies." Arcee reminds him.

"You haven't seen him for centuries." Ratchet adds.

"He could just be rocket-lagged or Well, bots do change, you know?" Arcee finishes.

"Not Jackie." Bulkhead refuses acting like a little kid.

 **DECEPTICONS _**

The real Wheeljack begins moving back in forth showing he was trying to escape from his shackles, gaining the attention of the vehicon watching him.

"You're not going anywhere, autobot." The vcon, now dubbed sir watchalot, states pointing his gun at the trapped Autobot. Wheeljack immediately sees to shutting him up, by grabbing the cons head with his legs.

"Blah, blah, blah." Wheeljack responds, swing the poor con round and round, getting the gun to shoot the shackles locking device.

Wheeljack lands on the con, straddling him.

"Night night con!" Wheeljack shoots the con dead.

 **AUTOBOT**

Miko, and Wheeljack are steadily walking down the hall, while Rosa skips down it, with her ever so lasting energy.

"So, that's pretty much it. Energon stockpile, power generator, armory. Everything you need to blow the joint sky high." Miko lays the seeds of a suggestion.

"But, dat would be bad. Mio is bad giwl, no listen to hew!" Rosa grins, seeing Mikos face go red.

"Where's this bunker located exactly?" Wheeljack asks disconcerted by the children's words.

"If I told you, I'd have to rip out your spark chamber." Miko threatens turning around, causing Wheeljack to look alarmed.

"No! Mio kidding! Wite Mio?" Rosa asks, punching Miko's leg, hard. Miko winches in pain.

"OW! Yes! Kidding! We're just outside Jasper, Nevada, though I don't expect that to mean too much to you." Miko shrugs.

"Can't say it does." Wheeljack mumbles.

"So, uh, any way out of here besides bridging?" He asks, looking around for an exit, having gathered what he came for.

"Why? You're not planning to leave already, are you?" Miko asks, hoping he's just curious.

"You no leave yet! Bulky be sad! Me no want anyone sad." Rosa shakes her head frowning.

"I just want to stretch my legs, as I told Bulkhead, to much time in a tin can." Wheeljack recaps, on what he told Bulkhead.

"Come on. We'll show you." Miko waves a hand, grabbing Rosa's, heading back to the main room.

 **MAINROOM**

Bulkhead and the rest are arguing about Wheeljack.

"Look, I know Wheeljack better than anyone." Bulkhead asserts, putting his foot down.

"WE BAAAAAAAAACK!" Rosa yells happily.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asks, hearing his name.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me at the battle of darkmount pass." Bulkhead informs him.

"That's…. a heck of a story." Wheeljack smirked, hesitating for a second.

" it." Bulkhead demands, eyes narrowing.

"Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go off-roading?" Miko suggests, getting bored with this conversation.

"Me go to?!" Rosa's eyes widen with excitement. Jack immediately shuts that idea down.

"Miko! Rosa! Stay out of this!" Bulkhead barks, wanting to get to the truth. Rosa yelps at Bulkheads tone, use to him being the fun guy, not the serious guy. Those were her guardians.

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee orders.

"I'm not sure I…" Wheeljack tries to get out of telling it, while moving to get away, only for Bulkheads hand to stop him.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead orders, glaring at Wheeljack.

" want to live in the past, bulkhead? The wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had.  
Me and bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal." Wheeljack tells the story quickly, glaring back."Isn't that how it happened?"

" 's exactly how it for one little thing." Bulkhead reveals, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, even Ratchet, and look in suspicion

"Hm?" Ratchet hums, stepping closer to Rosa.

"I wasn't there." Bulkhead proclaims.

"What?" Wheeljack looks alarmed.

"I'd already left the wreckers to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was access wheeljack's public-service record." Bulkhead roars, holding his arms down and out to his side.

"Dat means….BAD GUY! BAD GUY!" Rosa screams backing into Miko.

"Hey, watch it Ro." Miko places a hand on Rosa's shoulder.

"AHHHH!" The girls scream in surprise, when they are snatched up by Wheeljack.

"Miko! Rosa!" Bulkhead and Ratchet shout.

"Stay back, or I'll squeeze them into pulp." A voice, that isn't Wheeljack's, threatens. Using Wheeljack's body.

The Decepticon backs up to the Ground Bridge controls, making Ratchet move out of the way.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing?" Miko shouts in fight.

"JACKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Rosa yells with tears.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girls go and face me!" Bulkhead commands.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." The now discovered Con grins.

"Is there even a real Wheeljack?" Jack asks freaking out. His sister is in the hands of a Con, again!

"Oh, indeed, and I expect lord Starscream is making sport of him." Makeshift laughs.

 **DECEPTICONS**

Starscream and Soundwave wait on top of the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis. Behind them were dozens of Vehicons, ready to storm the Autobot Base when Makeshift opens the Ground Bridge.

"Soundwave,Are you certain we are at the coordinates you supplied to Makeshift?" Starscream asks immpatiently. Soundwave, as usual, only nods in confirmation.

"Then, what is taking him?" Starscream demands, arms crossed and everything.

"Maybe they gave your boy such a hero's welcome, he got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides." Wheeljack suggest, pulling out his katanas, which the Con's didn't take upon capture. (A/N Very stupid of them)

"Do you not see that you are vastly outnumbered?" Starscream arrogantly asks, gesturing to the troops behind him.

'I see fellas who might vastly enjoy watching me pound some dents into you." Wheeljack retorts, grinning as his battle mask snaps across his mouth.

"Destroy him!" Starscream orders, pointing to Wheeljack, as he gets hit.

Though before they can follow the order, a Ground Bridge appears behind Wheeljack. Wheeljack runs into it, wasting no time.

 **AUTOBOTS**

The Ground bridge becomes fully operational.

"About time!" Makeshift opens it, slowly backing up to the open Ground Bridge.

A loud honk sounds from the entrance to base as Optimus burst in (Which thanks to Ratchet opening the Com-link to Optimus, he knows everything), while Wheeljack comes from the Ground bridge kicking Makeshift down. While going down, Makeshift accidently lets go of the girls, causing them to fly through the air. Bulkhead catches Miko, Optimus, transforming, catches Rosa.

"Well, well. Let's get this party started." Wheeljack exclaims, standing over the Con.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through." Wheeljack suggests, looking at Ratchet, who nods doing so.

 **DECEPTICONS**

Starscream looks up from his position on the ground, seeing the Ground Bridge open.

"Enter the ground bridge now!" Starscream, screams the order.

 **AUTOBOTS**

Wheeljack, and Wheeljack look-a-like start to circle each other, katanas out. Bulkhead gets out his wrecking balls, moving to help his friend. Wheeljack uses a katana to block him.

"Ugly's mine." Is all Wheeljack says, before the epic sword fight begins, each slashing, and blocking each other.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Jack asks, eyes turning.

"Uh, I lost track!" Miko admits after trying to keep up with the fight.

"That one!" Rosa points to the one on the right.

"How do you know?" Raf asks, confused at how confident she is about who is who.

"Cause fakey has pink spawkle paint on leg!" Rosa giggles pointing out the glittery pink handprints on the one on the left.

"Ro, did you….paint on him?!" Miko asks trying not to laugh.

"Me did! It accident! Me fell wit paint on hands, and BOOM! Spawkle paintjob!" Rosa grins.

The Wheeljack with the paint on his leg falls, face first, ko'ed.

"That's my Jackie." Bulkhead chuckles proudly.

"You, hit the switch." Wheeljack points at Ratchet, who gets right on it.

"It's time to take out the trash. All yours, buddy." Wheeljack offers to Bulkhead, who picks Makeshift up, ready to lob him out.

"Wait!" Rosa yells, running up.

"What is it?" Wheeljack, looks down curiously

"KA-BOOM!" Rosa hits her hands together, then flares them out like an explosion, grinning.

 **DECEPTICONS**

The Vehicons all stand there looking at the now open again Ground Bridge.

"What are you waiting for?! Go!" Starscream yells, pointing at the Ground bridge.

The Vehicons, do so, only to run back out, like the devil was after them. Makeshift hits the ship's deck.

 **AUTOBOTS**

Ratchet closes the Ground Bridge.

"Nice lob." Wheeljack grins at Bulkhead.

"Great idea!" Miko tells Rosa proudly.

 **DECEPTICONS**

Starscream glares at the spot the Ground bridge was, ready to throw a hissy fit. He rounds to Makeshift.

"Please tell me that you at least learned the location of their base!" Starscream demands, looking ready to offline Makeshift.

"Indeed, lord Starscream." Makeshift stumbles to his feet, excited to tell his leader great news.

"I-it is in a hidden bunker just outside of…" Makeshift was about to say the location, when he was cut off.

"Back, back, back!" Starscream yells, eyes wide, scrambling backwards away from Makeshift.

"Oh, no." Makeshift groans, seeing a bomb strapped to his armour, before getting blown to faker bits.

"Makeshift! You fool!" Starscream yells, as he and Soundwave fly away from the explosion.

 **AUTOBOTS**

In the Autobot base, its like they went back in time, back to Wheeljacks party.

"It's like a recurring nightmare." Ratchet sighs. Rosa hugs his head.

"Watchey needs fun! Me show Watchey fun tomorrow, me bwing tons of stuff to do!" She grins, planning what coloring books, what toys, and what games to bring.

Ratchet smiles, shaking his head at her antics.

"Now that you're part of team prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas." Bulkhead starts to ramble, excited to have his best friend staying at base.

"Uh, about that, Bulk... Now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there." Wheeljack says carefully, not wanting to hurt his best friend.

"Wait." Miko starts.

"You leavin?" Rosa, gets this sad face.

"Why?" Arcee asks.

"Because some Bots never change." Bulkhead grins.

"Wheeljack, know that you'll always have a haven here." Optimus promises, picking Rosa up when she held her arms for him. (A/N Anyone wanna draw the big boss, holding the tiny girl? XD if so, I would love to see it.)

"Jackie never stays, but he always comes back." Bulkhead chuckles.

 **WHEELJACK'S SHIP**

Everyone, minus Optimus and Ratchet, is there to see Wheeljack off.

"There's room for two, bulk, even with a backside like knows who we might find out there - Some of the old crew?" Wheeljack tempts.

"Heh. It sounds like fun, Jackie. But my ties are here now with them, with Miko and Rosa." Bulkhead gestures to the child on his shoulder and teen by his foot.

"If anything happens to my favorite wrecker, I'm coming after you two." Wheeljack playfully threatens, causing Rosa to salute him,playfully giggling.

"We'll take good care of him. Now, say "cheese"." Miko demands, holding up her phone, taking a picture of Wheeljack and Bulkhead, which gets photobombed by Spitfire.

 **_**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

 **12 pages, lots of typing and…. 6 months later. IT. IS. ALIVE!... erm...HERE!**

 **Sorry about the wait, it was the last month of school when I started, then the computer broke this summer, and now…. SENIOR YEAR PEEPS! Thats right, this Prime is a senior, in highschool! Not only a senior, A SkillsUSA school ambassador, A DECA secretary, and once again a Cheerleader! SkillsUSA and DECA are organizations for college and highschool students, usually competitions in march, anymore questions just look it up.**

 **Done: 11/22/17 11:45pm EST**

 **-** **Dragonfire Prime**


	19. Rosa has skates!

**Whats this? Another chapter in less than two weeks?! Holy crap, am i sick or something!? XD…. Whatever it is WOW. Please comment any ideas, or just comment. Also look me up on youtube. Almost at 100 subs! Comment and subscribe!**

 **AUTO**

The day started off like any other, Optimus and the rest picking up their charges and bringing them to the base…. Except Rosa had to use the bathroom halfway there. Which brings us to where we are now.

"Be careful Rosa, and go quickly." Optimus tells her as she runs behind some rocks.

He hears her sigh in relief, mentally shaking his head. She runs back to Climbing into Optimus cab, who shuts the door, and buckles her up before taking off to base without any more interruptions.

"Thought you were right behind us, what took you so long?" Arcee inquires walking over as her leader and friend transforms, standing to his full height, making her look like a dwarf.

"Rosa had to… relieve herself along the way." Optimus informs the team as to why they arrived later, than the others.

"Didn't I tell you to go before we left Ro?" Jack asks accusingly.

"Me didn't have to go den!" Rosa defends herself, going a bit red in the cheeks.

"Yeah, Jack, She didn't have to go then!" Miko laughs from her spot on the couch.

Rosa beams, glad that Miko is on her side. Before anything else could be said, Fowlers voice comes from the computer.

"Prime! Prime!" Fowler calls sounding anxious.

"Special agent Fowler? To what do we owe…" Optimus beings to say, when he is interrupted quite rudely by said agent.

"What else? 'Cons! I chased them off with some hard ordnance, but not before they blew me out of the sky." Fowler informs everyone.

"Again?" Bulkheads asks in disbelief

"Tay must no wike flowew!" Rosa adds in, naive as ever. The team looks at her inconceivably, unable to grasp how she is so naive to Decepticons, AFTER they kidnapped her, made Fowler loony, the fake wheeljack just the other week, and that she saw Bumblebee and Optimus getting pounded by Skyquake.

"I will never get your thinking." Many mumble turning to the screen that has fowler on it, who is also looking at Rosa like What The Frag.

"They tried a smash-and-grab for the DNGS." Fowler says, looking around.

"The What's it?" Miko asks, her face scrunching up abit.

"Dynamic nuclear generation system, AKA, 's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing." Fowler says on open radio contact, which as everyone could be hacked.

"That's absurd." Ratchets says out of the blue. "Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

" I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction." Fowler states as if it's obvious and that the Decepticons have no advance technology to make an even better weapon of mass destruction. "If this baby were to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the four next door."

"Ummm, where you now?" Rosa asks, not wanting to be blown up.

"I'm with Rosa, did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Bulkhead asks, as everyone looks at each other.

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the DNGS to its destination before the Cons come back for it." Fowler demands.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states and beyond." Optimus says, saying the worst possible scenario.

Jack faints at the sheer power the two devices could have. Rosa giggles, finding her brother funny.

"Jacky fainted! Oldest faint!" Rosa says, wondering why the eldest fainted but not Miko or Raf. (A/N Rosa is a mystery to all, that's why she didn't even wonder why she didn't faint….. That and Jack is the worst possible person to be in this situation. At Least in this story, but he does worry a lot in the show, more so than Raf, and now he's a big brother! XD)

"You got any better ideas? Because if you do, I would love to hear it!" Fowler asks.

Time skip

The bridge is opened and Rosa is begging to go with them.

"Please? Me can elp! Me pwotect Flowew!" Rosa pleads, with her two guardians.

Optimus looks like he'll say yes but Ratchet is highly against it.

"You're not actually thinking about letting her go!?" Ratchet asks Optimus incredulously.

Optimus smiles, and Ratchet throws his hands in the air giving up and walking away, mumbling about someone one big and tough having a huge sparkling soft spot. Rosa cheers happily.

PLACE SKIP_A_DI_DO_DA

The usual field team, plus Rosa and Fowler. Start up their engines, after loading up the DGNS, and Arcee into Optimus trailer.

Rosa watches from Optimus's passenger seat, as Fowler looks around bored before trying to take the wheel.

"Me wouldn't." Rosa says, just before Optimus says. Ah! No need, agent Fowler. I will handle the driving."

"Told ya." Rosa looks out the window.

"It's gonna be a long trip." Fowler sighs, sitting back in his seat.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commands, as they leave the site.

BASE

"We are locked on to your coordinates, Optimus." Ratchet says as the beacon locks onto their GPS. "Barring any complications, you should reach the dropoff point by sundown."

OUTSIDE!  
The Autobots are stuck behind a slow moving pickup truck, being driven by an elderly man.

"Move it, Gramps!" Fowler irritatedly, honks Optimus's horn.

"Me wouldn't do dat ethiew." Rosa chirps.

"Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?" Optimus sighs, getting annoyed by Fowler.

"Ah, don't tell me you're one of them textbook drivers." Fowler moans.

"E' is." Rosa grins at Fowlers impatience.

SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW…..NOT! XD

A helicopter is Following the unknowing Autobots. In that helicopter, two humans sit, one looking into a pair of binoculars.

"They're transporting the DNGS in an unarmed civilian truck." The random guy informs the one sitting next to him.

"Send in the ground units." The other guy says, into a walkie talkie.

BACK WITH DA BOTS

Fowler is looking less tense then he has been this hole ride.

"You know, you're saving my bacon here, Prime." Fowler says, looking around.

"I am proud to be of service." Optimus responds.

"Bout to mess it up." Rosa mumbles seeing the look on Fowler's face.

"'Course, not like I'd need your help if you and the 'cons had stuck to tearing up your own corner of the galaxy." Fowler continues.

"And dare e goes." Rosa shakes her head,

"Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?" Optimus inquires.

"Of Well, it was a Different evil…" Fowler stupidly says, before switching the topic of conversation.

"How about some radio? You seem like a Nashville-sound kind of guy." Fowler suggest.

"Nope, more wike classical." Rosa informs Fowler.

Fowler sees something in the sky.

"That's the one! The 'con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?" Fowler asks, saying random names.

"Yous mean Stawscweam, Steves, and Soundwave?" Rosa lists off the Decepticons that can fly, never hearing the names Fowler is spitting out.

"Yeah, those guys." Fowler nods.

:-:Watch your rearviews.:-: Bulkhead says.

Green and Black cars speed in front of the Bots, and to their sides and backs, successfully boxing them in.

"Toes not Depticons, day gween, not Depticon puwple." Rosa says looking around at the cars, never seeing cons like these.

"Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here, boss." Bulkhead grounds out, wishing he could do what he does best, Smash things. (A/N AUTOBOT HULK)

"Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary." Optimus orders, keeping his eyes on the cars.

"A whole team of 'cons." Fowler says not believing the little girl, who huffs in annoyance.

:-:What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology. :-: Ratchet reasons, not believing his computer, though human made to be faulty now.

"Pull over!" A human wearing green and grey and a mask poke out of the top of the car on Optimus left, with a giant gun.

"Well, I'll be dipped!" Fowler says, looking as shocked as ever.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons...They are human." Optimus says over the comlink.

"Human?!" The Bots on the road says.

:-:Human?!;-: Raf, Jack, and Ratchet says.

:-:Oh, on our bots? They're roadkill!:-: Miko shrugs off the shock, confident the Bots could take them.

"Gentlemen Stop their engines." The guy in the helicopter orders, though it seems like a request.

"Who are these guys?" Bulkhead asks as the bot's swerve to not get hit.

"Autobots, maintain your cover and apply minimal only." Optimus orders, adding more seatbelts to Rosa.

"Those are not civilian drivers." The guy in the helicopter eye's narrow at the revelation.

"Could use some air." Fowler says, opening Optimus door, and heading to the back of his cab.

"Prime! Bear right!" Fowler orders Optimus in a panicked tone as he almost falls off the moving vehicle.

Fowler grabs onto the guy, who jumped onto Optimus in hopes of separating the trailer from the truck, and holds him over the edge.

"You're gonna tell me everything I want to kno…" Fowler is cut off as a tree hits the dangling guy, taking him from Fowler.

Fowler climbs back into the driver's seat, closing the door.

"Wha happened?!" Rosa looks at him wide eyed.

"Um… he had to go…. because the tree wanted to….take him?" Fowler tries to make it sound like he meant to hit the guy with the tree.

Rosa doesn't believe him one bit.

"I do hope you take better care of the DNGS than you do your captives." The helicopter guy's voice comes from Optimus Com link.

"Special agent William Fowler yourself!" Fowler orders taking the com link.

"I am of greater consequence to you, we are mech." Silas introduces warning...We will be helping ourselves to your device, even if it means inflicting casualties."

"Is that so? Tell me, Si, what's the market price for a DNGS these days?" Fowler asks as if a DNGS has been invented before this one.

"What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler?" Silas frowns at the agent's guess. "There's a war brewing between the new world order and the victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology."

The car driving behind optimus roof opens and a guy shoots electrical shorteners, cause optimus's trailer to open.

"So, Si You think mech has all the most radical tech?" Fowler asks theoretically, as he watches the guy climbs onto the roof of the car behind them, only for Arcee to hit them, shooting out of the trailer.

The car that was hit, hits another car behind it forcing it to flip over and explode behind Arcee.

"Definitely not civilian drivers." The guy flying the helicopter shakes his head.

"Later, Si." Fowler cuts the link.

"Agent Fowler, do not take your "Silas" lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the great war that destroyed our world." OPtimus warns, hoping to learn from history, for if you don't history is bound to repeat itself.

"Listen to Oppy, Cybewtwon was destwoyed because of it." Rosa nods, remembering the story from when she first met the bots, and the history lessons Ratchet and Optimus, who is true to his ex-data clerk self, have been giving her.

:-:Optimus, prepare to initiate phase 2.:-: Ratchet orders.

:-:Five miles ahead, to the South, you will reach the rendezvous point.:-: he says.

D-E-C-E-P-T-I-C-O-N-S

"Five miles ahead, to the South, you will reach the rendezvous point." Soundwave plays back the com link transmission.

"So, the autobots are outside the confines of their base And sound otherwise engaged." Starscream hums to himself, before grinning.

"Which means they will never see us coming." He realises.

"Find them And scrap them!" Starscream orders clenching a hand into a fist.

"Yes, lord Starscream." Vcons salute, an arm crossed over there chest before running out.

A-U-T-O-B-O-T-S

The team are driving next to a train, and coming to a train tunnel, just a little slope separating the ground they have to be on, and the ground they currently are on.

"Dares da tunnel, an twain!" Rosa points out.

"That's our destination point." Fowler nods, serious.

"Autobots, keep a tight formation." Optimus orders as the drive into the tunnel, Bulkhead following behind, and shooting the tunnel entrance down as the MECH cars try to follow.

They drive next to the train, and Bee hops onto the train knocking on the door.

"Tactical error. Only one way out." Silas grins smugly, sitting back, as they fly over the tunnel, the cars and train soon appearing from the other side.

The helicopter continues to tail the Bot's as six purple jets appear behind it, only for them to show off and speed ahead of MECH.

"Air support? Ours or theirs?" Fowler says unsure causing Rosa to look, seeing the purple jets.

"Depticons!" Rosa says just before Ratchet radios in seriously :-:Optimus, you have company!:-: As six Con life signals appear on the computer at base.

The Cons fire at the bots, surprise the Mech agent and leader as they thought the jets to be Military. The blasts causing the Bots to swerve. Optimus's trailer to detach from him.

"Military fired on one of their own?" Silas says in shock, not expecting this turn of events.

"Sir, the DNGS!" Random Agents now dubbed Ted says, watching as Optimus's trailer blows up.

"Sir, I'm not reading any radiation." Ted says confused. "The DNGS didn't melt down."

"No it did not." Silas responds with a hmm to his voice.

The Bots stop at a cliff, running out of driving space. The cons Fly up a little higher, transforming landing really cool.

"How do day do dat!?" Rosa asks, as every time a con lands, it's so graceful.

"Agent Fowler, I'm afraid that if we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover." Optimus says transforming and holding a sick looking Fowler in one hand, and Rosa in the other.

"So, the rumors are true." Silas says lightly, grinning at the bots as the copter circle around. "Living technology stands before us, Though perhaps not for very long." He adds as an afterthought.

"Remain here." Optimus orders Fowler and Rosa lifting them to a higher ledge.

"Will do." Fowler gives in easily, looking better than he did a minute ago.

The bots start walking closer to the Cons.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs And kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead bangs his fist together, starting a chain reaction as they all charge their opponent.

Optimus immediately hitting his con down, with a upper hand punch to the face, forcing his to go down. Bulkhead hits his con in the chest with his wrecking ball. Arcee gives hers the one- two kick and punch. Bumblebee is in a boxing stances, hitting his con once, then letting the con get in a swing, dodging it. Two more cons go for optimus, which cause the first one to get punched through the chest, after trying to hit Optimus, offlining immediately.

"Sir, if the DNGS wasn't in the truck" Ted concludes.

"Yes, that." He hums grabbing the walkie talkie like thing. "Special agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life, walking among titans."

"Come on down. I'll introduce you." Fowler says looking up.

"In good at the moment, I'm too busy wondering how the DNGS might have vanished into thin air without a trace." He says causing Fowler to have a flashback

FLASH BACK

They drive next to the train, and Bee hops onto the train knocking on the door, which is opened by a soldier, who Bumblebee waves at. Optimus collapses his Trailer, revealing Arcee to be back in it, with the DNGS. Arcee hands off the DNGS to Bulkhead, who is hanging from the side of the train, and he hands it to Bumblebee who places it down gently. They all hop off the train and transform, driving out of the tunnel.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a train to catch." Silas, and Ted flies off.

"Prime!" Fowler calls as he is fighting. Punching the con infront of him, kicking the one behind him. He gets hit by a weak punch, putting his hands together, swing upward hitting the vcon in the face.

"Silas got wise to phase 2!" He stops fighting to respond.

"I understand." Optimus responds only to get hit in the face with a tree, seeing as the cons through a cheap shot. Optimus tumbles down the hill.

"Prime, do you read me? Prime?!" Fowler calls.

"He gots hit in face! BY A TWEE! And falled down ledge!" Rosa punches Fowler for even she can see, that would hurt even Optimus.

"True… Hey Bots! Prime is down, and Silas is heading for the train!" Fowler calls through the coms in vain as they are all in the middle of a fight.

"Me is on it!" Rosa yells, jumping off the ledge.

"No!" Fowler tries to grab her, but she transforms into Spitfire.

As Rosa transforms into Spitfire, her ankles gain circles that act like roller skates. (like the Arcee triplets in the bay movies, except they are not tires.)

"Whoa! Coooool!" And she's off, chasing the train.

BASE

"Optimus is down!" Raf cries in despair.

"Mech's gonna grab the DNGS." Miko adds.

"And my sister is going after them!" Jack cries.

"We need to think of something, quick." Ratchet exclaims in a hurry.

"You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asks unsure.

"Okay. Come on, think." Jack thinks.

"All right, if mech wants the DNGS, they have to get on that train." Jack begins. "What if we get on board first? You know, run some human-on-human interference?"

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet immediately shuts that idea down.

"Yeah, that would be suicide." Raf adds a reason why.

"Hello, the United States of meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko throws her arms up.

"Yes... Yours! You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong." Ratchet growls.

"Mass-displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn Well, maybe not the last one, unless it's Rosa we're talking , it is nearly impossible to fix ground-bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!"

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf asks. Now Ratchet only huffs in annoyance before getting to work.

WITH OPTIMUS

Optimus wakes up to Ratchet's voice, yelling into the comlink.

:-:Optimus! Optimus, Answer me! The children are in trouble, you have to GET UP!:-: He orders

Optimus puts his hand to his helm, turning on his end of the comelink.

:-: I'm here Ratchet.:-: He groans standing up.

:-:Mech is after the train, Miko and Jack are on the train but they won't last long against Mech and Spitfire is chasing after the train by herself and she doesn't have enough training to take on opponets, human or not. So get your aft to that train!:-: He catches Optimus up to speed.

:-:Understood Ratchet.:-: He starts on his journey to the train.

TRAIN

Jack and Miko make it onto the train, feeling a little woozy from the Ground Bridge.

"We're in." Jack says into his phone.

"I read you, Jack. The cellphone-comlink patch works." Raf sighs happily, as his friends are safe.

Jack and Miko hear the Helicopter landing on the train.

"Raf, Mech's landing on top of the train." Jack says in horror.

"In about 20 seconds, you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourself!" Raf says, using his skills to change the Trains trail.

"What happened?" Silas demands.

"Hacker." Ted says working to get rid of Rafs control. "Former hacker." He corrects.

"What?" Raf says in disbelief as he loses his control.

"And what have I been saying all along about earth technology?" Ratchet says smugly at him being right.

TRAIN

"Huh? So, what'd that buy us? Ten seconds?" Jack asks, looking out of the train car and at the helicopter.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko sighs, shaking her head.

Mech agents land, and start slicing a hole into the roof, big enough for the DNGS. Three guys appear, when out of nowhere Miko has… OMG ANOTHER AXE….WHY THE FRAG ARE THEY JUST LYING AROUND?! Jack himself having a fire extinguisher.

"You want a slice of this? Well, do ya?!" Miko yells, almost hitting jack in the leg with the axe. sw

"uhh..what she said." Jack says lamely.

ON THE HILL NEXT TO THE TRAIN

"OPPY!" Spitfire cheers seeing Optimus up and coming to help.

"Stay close to me Spitfire." Optimus orders.

"Sir?" Ted says, seeing Optimus running, trying to catch up to the train.

"Retreat." Silas orders seeing Optimus transforms into his semi, with Spitfire skating next to him and gaining.

Jack leans out of the car, and Miko hangs on his arm, watching as the helicopter takes off.

" 're pretty fierce." Miko smirks.

"First rule of combat, never leave the enemy with the spoils." Silas grabs a gun and shoots out the track.

"Whoa! Not good!" Jack freaks, seeing the tracks.

"Ratchet, mech blew the train need to bridge us out of here. The soldiers, too." Jack says into his phone.

:-:We've lost access to the train data! I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!:-: Ratchet slams a fist down, stressed.

:-:Optimus, Jack and Miko are on that train, and mech has blown the tracks.:-: Ratchet comms Optimus.

"I'm on my overdrive!" Optimus sasy getting a boost in speed. (A/N Why does saying 'Maximum overdrive make him go fast?!)

"Maybe we should jump."miko suggest

"At 90 miles an hour?" Jack exclaims, looking at her lie she crazy. (A/N which she is... )

"It's the impact or the your pick." Miko shrugs, a frown on her face.

"What were we thinking, volunteering for this?" Jack asks sadly.

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us out of these situations." Miko says, basically blaming Jack.

"Next time." Jack sighs, hopping for a next time.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" Miko asks nervously.

"Miko At least we're in this together." Jack says, trying to comfort himself and Miko.

Miko moves closer to Jack, only to swipe his phone.

"Raf, this is important! Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar." Miko orders.

Jack and miko look out the door, as Optimus droves by.

"Don't read the will just yet." Jack cheers.

BACK WITH OTHER BOTS  
"Where's Optimus and Rosa?" Arcee asks, looking around.

"They had a train to catch." Fowler points his thumb over his shoulder.

Optimus grabs onto the front of the train, digging his foot into the ground, while Spitfire magnetises her hand to the back of the train digging her feet and skates into the ground, causing sparks, to slow their not without struggle, as Optimus groans. Successfully stopping the train, just in time.

Optimus checks on the children, before they all look up, seeing the helicopter.

"Well played, visitors. But mech still has home-field advantage, and we will find a way to level that playing field. Even if we have to open you up to see what makes you tick." Silas promises as they leave.

:-:Optimus, are you and the children Intact?:-:

:-:We a-ok watchey!:-: Spitfire says, happily picking up her older, yet smaller brother.

"Rosa! Put me down!" He screams in fright, as Miko laughs. Spitfire hugs him tight enough not to kill him, but enough to knock the breath out of him.

:-:Intact, Ratchet. Crisis averted.:-: Optimus smiles watching his charge and friends interact.

:-:But the world in which we live is a different one than previously which has spawned its own Decepticons In human skin.:-: Optimus frowns looking into the sky.

 **Please comment any ideas or just about anything you like, I love hearing from you guys.**


End file.
